Return to Narnia
by tyozzie123
Summary: When the Pevensie children return from their latest trip to Narnia, they go to a new school. Edmund meets a new friend, Annalise, Peter convinces her to come to Narnia with him and his siblings. She quickly gains her wits back, and fights along side the Kings and Queens to save Narnia, but will she get more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Peter**

We stumbled through the newest portal that Aslan created for us. No time has passed, we knew the rules. We were on our way to our new boarding school when we stumbled into Narnia. We were there for a few weeks, but only a second here in England. I glanced to my siblings, Lucy hated leaving. I wrapped my arm around her, and walked to the car taking us to school. We all climbed in, each of us offering small smiles, but no comments. Whenever we return we're expected to be Kings and Queens, then we come back and we're teenagers being shipped off. I glanced out the window, drifting into my imagination, and thoughts of Narnia slipping through. I smiled, Narnia was somewhere I could truly be myself in, a leader, brave, kind. We could all be ourselves. I looked to my siblings, Susan, a brave, kind, smart girl. Edmund, cunning, brave, and charismatic. And Lucy. Dear, sweet Lucy, she's almost too innocent for this world, which is why she belongs in Narnia, with the rest of us. She's sweet, caring, brave, and strong-minded.

I love my siblings, and seeing them here, somehow, made me sad, angry, for them. We deserved better. They deserved better. We drove for what seemed like hours before we finally arrived at a castle-like building. I sighed. "Here we are." Susan glanced in my direction, her eyes sad, but mainly bored and anxious. I gave a reassuringly smile, and nodded to Edmund. "Don't worry, this will be fine." I was 18, Susan 17, Edmund 15, and Lucy 13. They were all we really had left, as we didn't see mom much.

We walked into the school, and were immediately overwhelmed by people. There were hundreds of students, and I was afraid Lucy would get swept away. I clung to her hand, for her sake, not mine. I looked at my sister's schedule, and escorted her to her first class. "Now, Lucy, don't be afraid, they're just like you." I added in a whisper, "And remember, if anyone says anything bad, just remember you're a Queen." Lucy smiled, and hugged me around the neck.

"Thanks." She whispered, and disappeared behind the classroom door.

I smiled, and walked to my first class. I knew Edmund and Susan could handle themselves, but it was Lucy I was worried about, she was so young. I shrugged it off, and walked inside, carrying myself high. I saw dozens of eyes search me. The guys weary, and the girls amazed. My face heated, but I quickly sat down and opened my textbook, waiting for my face to cool down.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna

I laughed, and was accidently shoved into a passing boy. I looked behind me, but he was already gone. I frowned, I'd apologize if I ever saw him again. I went to my next class, and sat down. I was new to this school, and only had one other friend, a girl, but she wasn't exactly the trustworthy type. A voice next to me said, "Hi, I'm Edmund." I jumped, and faced the boy.

"Oh, hi, I'm Annalise, Anna, for short." I said, shaking his extended hand. He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Now I have a friend in this class." I gave a small laugh, and a half smile.

"I suppose I do too, now." I replied, opening my book. He continued smiling, and the teacher began the lesson. After an hour, we were sent to our next classes.

"Hey, at lunch, meet up with me, you can sit with me and my siblings." Edmund said.

"Okay, I'd like that." I replied, smiling.

Two classes later, I was released to lunch. I quickly met up with Edmund. "Hey." I said, carrying two books, and a folder.

"Hey." He said, walking next to me. "Follow me, they're just this way." I nodded. We approached a small table, in a room full of kids. Edmund spoke, "Hey guys, this is Annalise."

His siblings turned to look at me. "Anna" I said, as a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes stood. The boy I ran into. His face flickered between two emotions in a blink of an eye. He bowed deeply, and I blushed. I gave a small curtsey, unsure of what to do. I felt hundreds of eyes on me, as the boy stood straight, his head held high.

Edmund spoke, "This is Peter." I held eye contact with the boy.

"Sorry I bumped into you earlier." I spoke, he gave a small smile.

"It's fine." He replied.

Edmund continued. "That's Susan," a dark-haired girl, probably my age. 17. Edmund, I'd discovered, was only 15, and was advanced, which is why he was in my Literature class. "And that's Lucy." A girl, with reddish-brown hair, she had freckles splayed across her face. She was cute, I smiled, and she smiled back. My eyes flicked back to Peter, who was watching me. I smiled at him, and sat, opening a small sandwich bag. I began to eat, among my new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter

This girl, she was amazing. Smart, pretty, kind, friendly. I smiled as she spoke. She was telling me her life story, well, telling all of us. She was orphaned at seven, taken in by the local home, no siblings, no family, nothing. I felt bad for her, I couldn't imagine not having anyone. My siblings were my everything, but this girl had nothing. She was happy, though, talking to us. She was smiling, and laughing at our jokes. She had this small glimmer in her eye when she laughed. "So, how did you end up here?" I asked.

Anna turned to me. "My keeper kicked me out, I'm bunking with a kind old woman down the street." I nodded, she was called by Lucy, and she turned away. I turned to Edmund.

"How did you manage to make friends with her?" I asked, incredulous. Edmund smiled.

"She's in my Literature class." He replied. I nodded, and turned my attention to Anna, as she asked me a question.

"So," I raised a brow, as she asked, "What has your life been like?" I told her about my father fighting in the war, us being shipped off, and the old house with the wardrobe. She nodded, intent on a further answer.

"Well, we're also royalty, in a land called Narnia." I said, giving a charming smile. She laughed, as my siblings each gave me a glare.

"Narnia? Sounds made up." She said, smiling. I shook my head.

"It's real." I replied. She laughed again, it was musical.

"Okay, and if you ever have time, you should show me." She chuckled.

I smiled in reply. "Okay." She stared at me, her smile faltering. But it came back.

"Well, I should get to my next class. I'll see you at dinner." She said, grabbing her books.

I nodded, stood, and bowed again. She blushed, and walked away. I gave a small smile, and my siblings watched me closely.

"So, what do you think?" Edmund asked.

I looked at him, my eyes a little wide. "She's amazing. Going to be a good friend for us." I said, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. Edmund nodded, Susan studied me knowingly, and Lucy grinned from ear to ear.

I looked at all of them. Maybe we could go back to Narnia, just for a bit, to show Anna, then come back? I glanced back at the door, and stood. "I got to get going." I said, my siblings nodded, and I walked off towards my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna

I meandered to my next class, Advanced Biology. I took a seat, and not five minutes later, a familiar face walked in. Peter Pevensie. I fought an eyeroll, of course we have a class together. He spotted me in seconds, and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," I replied. "Nice to see you after so long."

He laughed at my sarcastic reply. I gave a faint smile, and faced the chalkboard.

"Just, be kind to Edmund ok?" He suddenly said. I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"He hasn't had great friends." He seemed lost in thought, so I merely nodded. If Edmund was sensitive, I might not be able to stay for long. I had a tendency to lash out when mad, and if h couldn't handle it, I might as well leave.

Peter spoke. Again. Doe she ever stop? "Well, at least if I ever need help in Biology I can come to you." I smirked.

"Yeah." I replied. We sat silently, as the lesson proceeded. After class, and many, many notes, Peter and I walked out of class.

"If you ever have time, I'd like to tell you about our kingdom." He said, whispering.

I looked around, "Narnia?" I asked. He nodded, and I sighed. "Sure."

Two weeks later, I came up to Peter. "Tell me about Narnia." He smiled, and sat me down. He sat across from me, explaining carefully. Stuff about an Ice Witch, a closet, portals, a satyr, how they were Kings and Queens, and a second here was years there. I shook my head. This was crazy, how could some place be real? They were all crazy. I sighed. "Peter-" He cut me off.

"I know, it sounds crazy. But if there were some way I could show you, I would." I quirked a brow, we had become good friends lately, but this was teetering on just acquaintances. He got lost in thought, I saw it in his eyes. "Maybe I could show you. I just need to find the nearest portal." I was almost sorry for him. How could this be? "Just give me another week. I'll ask my siblings to help." I sighed.

"Fine." I replied, I might as well give him this. And even if there was such a place, maybe it would be worth exploring. Peter smiled, and ran off to find his siblings.

A week later, as he promised, he came running down the hall after the end of the day. "Anna!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "We found one, a portal, we could leave right now." I simply stared, was he joking? He's so lucky he's cute, otherwise I would have left right there.

But I didn't. I went with him.

I followed him, as we met up with his siblings, each smiling to one another. "Look, Peter, if this is a joke-" I began.

"It's not! Anna, I wouldn't lie to you." He said, gazing into my eyes. That look, I knew he was telling the truth. I sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. If this place really does exist, show me." I said, they all smiled, and led me to a forest. I was suspicious, until we came upon an old tree, and they stopped. They put down their stuff, and I followed the lead, setting my stuff by the roots.

I crossed my arms, and waited. Susan smiled down at Lucy, and they walked toward the tree. Suddenly they disappeared, in thin air. I gasped, and stumbled backwards, falling over. My mind was twisting itself to find a rational answer. Peter approached me slowly, one arm out.

"Anna, it's ok. They went to Narnia, they're waiting." I shook my head.

"They-they-" I stuttered. Peter nodded.

"I know, it's okay. Just wait until we go through. There is a lot more." I looked at him, fear striking me. His eyes were reassuring, and let out a single cry, standing. He took my hand, watching Edmund disappear. I shuttered, and Peter glanced at me, squeezing my hand. I didn't protest, as we walked to the tree.

Suddenly, we were in a new forest. I gasped, and almost fell again, but Peter held me up. "I told you it was real. I know you didn't believe me, I could see it, but now you're here with us. With me." He added the last part quietly. I looked to him, clinging. We were suddenly in a new world, one where they claimed they were royalty. I shuddered.

We walked for what seemed like hours, each step was agonizing. I looked around, this wasn't possible. Everything I saw made no sense. The Pevensies walked as comfortable as in our world, if not more. I was still shaking a little. It's okay, we're just in a new world, another Earth, it's fine, right?

We finally reached what looked like a castle, in we walked. Guards and servants gaped as we passed. I saw tapestries on the walls, but one stood out, the four siblings next to me were on it, each had a crown. I nearly fainted. We approached a grand throne room, where a lion stood. I gasped, and stopped. Peter, with his arm around me, said, "No, it's alright. He's a friend." I was fighting every instinct telling me to run.

The lion faced us, and nodded his head, as the Pevensies bowed, me following lead. The lion looked to me, with kind eyes. "And who is this young lady?" He asked. That was it. I was pushed over the edge, my mind tumbling, a talking lion.

I fainted, the world black.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter

I caught Anna before she hit the ground, I don't know why I expected her to be okay with this. I regretted bringing her here. We would need to have a long talk to explain everything, all of us. Aslan watched me carefully. "Peter, why did you bring her here?" He asked gently. I looked up at him. I sighed.

"I don't know, but something told me it was right." I replied.

"Was that wise?" Aslan asked.

I looked to my siblings, all of them unsure. "She was so sure." I said, looking down at her, I put a strand of her hair, behind her ear, my fingers lingering for just a second.

"Are you sure? Or was it something inside of you, something like, love?" Aslan asked. My siblings whipped their heads to me. All of them expecting an answer.

I sighed, but held my head high. "I am High King for a reason. I don't back down. So, yes, I think I loved her, I might still, if not more." I gazed down at her. They all reeled back. Aslan sighed, closing his eyes. "If you excuse me, I'm going to put her in her room, and wait for her to wake." My siblings only stared at the ground. I carried Anna upstairs, almost without effort. I put her in the bed, and sit in a nearby chair, thinking things over. God, I was selfish, I brought her here, against better judgement, how do I even know she feels the same way I do?

I felt terrible after ten minutes thinking it over. I left the room, and quietly shut the door. I walked down the stairs quietly, and saw my siblings all sitting by Aslan. "Peter, thank goodness." Lucy said, patting a seat next to her.

They seemed worried. I glanced between them. "Peter." Aslan began. "You couldn't come at a worse, or a better time. Narnia is at war; a dark queen. She is trying to take over. Now that you four are here, you can fight her." I raised my brow, and took a seat.

"Go on." I said. He explained, she could control darkness, and she was practically at our doorstep. I sighed, and knew we had to assemble immediately. Taking my place as High King immediately, I ordered weapons and people to be rounded up. Volunteers first, and only by force in 100% necessary. I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Susan sat next to me, and stared at me. "Yes?" I snapped. Her eyes were curious, as she studied me.

"Do you really think you love her?" She asked, her voice soft.

I sighed. Was I? "Yes." I replied, looking at her. Her eyes were sympathetic.

"And you thought this would be a safe place for you to live?" It wasn't much of a question, as an answer to my own question.

I nodded. "I shouldn't have brought her here though." I answered. Susan rubbed my shoulder.

"I understand. Maybe she'll get used to it. We were the same way, and look where we are now." She said. I looked at her, she was right, none of us believed Lucy at first. I sighed.

"Thanks Sue." I replied, patting her hand.

Suddenly there was a small scream from upstairs. "I think she's awake." I said. Susan gave a small smile, and I walked upstairs. I slowly opened the door. And Anna was on the bed, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. I approached slowly, and she gazed at me.

"This is real?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And you're a King?" She asked, I nodded to that too. She looked around the room. "How long are we going to stay here?" She asked. My heart dropped, she wanted to leave.

"Whenever you want." I replied. She nodded, and sighed.

"Then let's go talk to that Lion. You have explaining to do." She said, climbing out of bed. My heart fluttered with hope. She wanted to stay, at least for now. I nodded, and allowed her to step out of the room.

We made our way downstairs, and I could tell Anna was doing her best to hold it together. I knew it was a long shot, but I grabbed her hand, to my relief, she didn't pull away. We entered the throne room, and Anna bowed to Aslan. Aslan nodded, and she stood.

"What's your name, dear girl?" Aslan asked.

"Annalise. Anna, for short." She replied. I smiled, Aslan glanced at me. I nodded.

"Did he tell you everything?" Aslan asked. Anna shook her head. Aslan nodded, and gathered everyone to explain. Alsan explained the current situation with the dark queen, while we explained Narnia itself to Anna. I could see her brain working overtime. I sighed, and gave her a small smile. She looked to me, but couldn't return it. I understood.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She nodded, but said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, her thinking, she finally spoke. "How can I help?"


	6. Chapter 6

Anna

I decided, that as long as I'm here, I can help with their situation. The lion, Aslan, explained into more detail the situation. This lady could control shadows and darkness, which will make her tricky to track and kill. And nothing seemed to harm her, she wore armor everywhere, keeping her safe from blades and arrows. A thought spurred in the back of my mind, I thought for a moment, no it couldn't be that easy.

"When was her last attack?" I asked.

"Three days ago, on the outer border to the North." Aslan replied.

"During the day?" I asked. Aslan nodded, and my brows scrunched. Hmm, perhaps my idea was wrong. I shook my head, and Aslan asked how I was with weapons, people, healing.

"I'm not great with people, as I only have four friends. And doctoring isn't exactly my thing." I replied. "I've never handled a weapon." I paused. "But," I added, "A bow and arrow, at a camp once." Susan perked up.

I glanced at her, a gleam in her eye. I gave a half-smile, and turned to Peter. "But I imagine bows and arrows aren't all I'll need to learn?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll train you." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Ok." He stood, staring. "Wait-Right now?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah. We have to be ready." He replied.

We headed to the arena, and Peter seemed cocky. I raised a brow, studying him. He was overly-confident. I'd heard from Edmund that he was the best swordsman in Narnia. We'll see about that. And if so, then I'm learning from the best, I'd be valuable.

"So, what are you teaching me first?" I asked.

"Basics, moves, that stuff." He replied, pulling two sticks out of a pile. He handed one to me, and kept one for himself. Peter faced me. "Now, put one leg behind you ever so slightly, so you can move swiftly. I copied his stance and he continued talking. After a few hours, we were doing basic movements, which I discovered, was a lot like dancing.

He slowly got more and more advanced, and intense, forcing me to catch up. He knocked my stick away, grabbed my arm, and pulled me close, him behind me. I looked over my shoulder. He was smirking, and I scrunched my nose, stepping on his foot. He grunted, and loosened his grip enough that I could pull free. He straightened and smiled at me. "Good. We'll work on offense more, and how to handle a real sword, as well as how to keep your grip on it more tomorrow." I nodded, and stepped back to take a breath. "You know, you did really well for a beginner." He commented. I smirked. "No, really. It's not a joke." He said, stepping closer.

I looked up at him, he was taller than me by almost a head and a half. "Yeah, just wait until you see me with a bow and arrow." I said, a short laugh. He only gazed down at me. I could feel the air getting thicker around us. This couldn't happen, not now, but neither of us moved. He leaned closer, I still didn't move, in fact, I found myself moving closer, too. After another second, I turned my face, and moved away.

He closed his eyes, and shook his head, as if to clear it. He grabbed my hand. "Come on, we'll head back up." He said, indicating the castle. I nodded, but didn't remove my hand. Something had pulled me away from that moment, but that force wasn't here anymore.

We entered the castle, and Peter left to report to Aslan. I went to my room, and sat in a chair, gazing out a window. Twenty minutes passed, before a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Peter stepped through the door.

"Hey." He said, standing across the room. I turned, and our eyes met. There was a small glimmer of hope, and something else, something I couldn't place. I stood, and moved towards him, sure to keep space between us.

"Hey." I replied. He stood there, seeming to take me in. I tilted my head, my hair falling to frame my face. There. A flicker on his face, surprise? I smirked. "What?"

He stared for a moment longer, and sighed. "Ok, I need to tell you something." He said, sitting me on the bed next to him. I stared at him, he seemed panicked.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He nodded, but hesitated.

"Okay, I need to say this, to get it out there." He said, taking a deep breath. I stayed quiet, letting him speak. He took another breath, and exhaled slowly. "Anna, from the first moment I saw you, I couldn't think of anything more beautiful, or amazing. So, what I'm saying is, I think I'm in love with you." I was shocked, but then again, I saw it coming. I sighed.

He looked so hopeful. "I'm sorry." I said. "But I can't return the feelings to that extent, not yet. Maybe with more time." He sighed, his eyes lowering to the ground, and nodded. I put a hand on his knee, "Hey, I'm sorry. But I'm not in love yet, I'm not sure how I feel." He nodded again, getting up and quickly leaving the room. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I layed on my bed, rethinking the past month and a half. I still didn't know how I felt, but maybe I would in a few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter

I was sad to say the least, but I understood where Anna came from. I respected her, and would continue to, maybe she would change her mind, maybe she wouldn't, but we had more pressing matters. A war was about to break out, and she needed to train. She spent her mornings with Susan, training the bow, she was a natural, and her afternoons with me, training with a blade. In battle, we would put her next to Susan, the swords were only if she had to get close. She had to be prepared. She was catching on quick, she was swift, steady, and a bit strong, considering she's never fought with swords before.

I walked down the hill to the training arena. She was already there, sword focused on a stack of hay. She was swinging, her form was correct, without me instructing her. I smiled, and walked in, careful to announce myself so I wouldn't get stabbed. She turned, and tucked a strand of her light hair behind her ear. She smiled. "Peter."

"Hey." I said, nodding to her. "Looking good." She raised a brow, and I found my error. "I mean at the sword. I mean, you're getting good at-" She still stared. "I'm going to stop, I'm only making it worse." I said, scrunching my brows.

She smirked, and shook her head. "I know what you mean." I huffed a laugh, and walked over towards her.

"Can you take on me?" I asked. She smirked again, she's cute when she did.

"I think so." She waited until I was ready. I took my favorite blade from the arena, my personal sword is still in my bedroom, waiting for the real battle with the dark queen. I nodded, and she lunged, I blocked, and made an attack of my own. She dodged, and spun towards my back, making what would have been a dangerous blow, but she stopped, not wanting to actually hurt me. That's all it took, seconds, for me to be defeated by her.

The student has surpassed the master. I sighed, and set my sword aside. She laughed, and set her's down as well. We sat against the brick wall, taking a breather, although I was ready to fight dozens of people.

She turned her head, studying me. I glanced at her. "Changing your mind?" I asked. She laughed.

"Maybe." She replied. My eyes widened, but I forced my face back into neutrality.

"And what would I have to do to improve the odds of it being a yes?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just be yourself." She said. I smiled, and before I knew it, her head was resting on my shoulder. I froze, and she moved slightly. I relaxed, and moved my head to rest on her's. She sighed quietly, and we sat there for a few minutes, before she spoke. "We should head back up."

I was confused for a second. "Oh, right, they're probably expecting us back at the castle." I said. She nodded, and I stood, offering my hand to help her. She took it, but immediately let go after she stood, and I was mildly upset. I wanted to reach for her hand, but forced myself to hold back.

We walked back silently, I listened to and watched her every move. The way the earth moved around her. I smiled, and she glanced in my direction as we neared the door. "What?" She asked.

"One week is all it takes to go from no, to maybe." I stated. She snorted, and threw open the doors. Aslan was there, we bowed, Anna had quickly adjusted to everything around the castle, talking animals, and the idea of magic. I was glad, she was less eager every day to leave, especially since she was so intent on fighting with us against the dark queen.

"Anna." Aslan said, nodding to her. She nodded back, smiling. Aslan looked to me. "Peter, may I speak to you alone?"

I nodded, and Anna looked to me before she walked up to her room. "Peter, you realize that she would just be another person to use against you if she falls in the hands of the Shadow Queen?" I stared at him. I've thought about it before, but she is strong.

I nodded. "Yes, I know." Aslan's eyes turned sad. "Don't bring me down, please?"

Aslan sighed. "I'm sorry, but you know it's dangerous, and you care for her, it's obvious."

I shook my head. "She'll be okay." I said.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Aslan asked. I only stared and shook my head.

"I'm going upstairs."

"Peter." He said, as I walked away. I shook my head, and walked away, falling from his view.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna

It's been two weeks since I arrived, and I already felt as if this place was attached to me somehow. I was sitting in a chair by the window in the throne room. I heard footsteps, and knew it was Peter, from the sound of the boot heel. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I continued to smile, it spreading to him. We stared at each other for a moment, before Aslan walked in. I simply nodded to him. He nodded back, as Peter bowed.

Aslan's eyes shifted between us, but no other reaction showed. "Peter, we have word of two goblins are causing trouble in town. And they're not yielding." Peter nodded., and moved to head out.

"Wait, wait." I said, shooting up from my seat. "I want to go." Peter glanced at Aslan, and sighed.

"Alright. Grab your bow and arrows. Bring a dagger, just in case." He said, turning to go inform others, I assumed. I raced to my room, and grabbed my preferred bow, and plenty of arrows, along with a dagger I sheathed at my side, and raced back down.

Peter was waiting for me. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were all waiting as well. Susan nodded to me, seeing my stash. We headed outside, and saw 5 horses waiting. We hopped on, and trotted to the village nearby. I heard yells, and growls. I glanced at Peter, who's face was like stone. We dismounted the horses, and each armed ourselves. Peter and Edmund walked carefully into the village, which went dead silent as they entered. They glanced at each other, and motioned for us to follow. "There's only two, so keep your eyes peeled, careful, they can shapeshift." I nodded, my eyes wide. A shapeshifting goblin?

I knocked my first arrow, ready to shoot in a second. I wandered around, looking behind every barrel, every corner, and in every house. There was noise not five minutes ago, how did they disappear? I was about to leave the current house, when I heard whimpers. I stopped, my arrow knocked, and turned, aiming for the source. I froze when I saw a little girl curled in a ball. How had I missed her?

I let my arrow slack, and set it down, crouching. I held out a hand, and spoke quietly. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. You're safe now." The little girl merely shook her head, avoiding my gaze. I tried to approach her, but she scooted back. She hugged her knees, tears falling down her face. "It's okay." I said again.

She finally glanced up, and I squinted. Surely her eyes weren't-

Before I could finish my thought, she pounced, knocking me over. I screamed, and held her away from my face. She was so strong. Her teeth gnashed at my throat. It took all my strength to hold her away from me. Her eyes were a bright yellow, and had black slits for pupils. I gasped, as I reached for my dagger. She growled, and I moved my hand back to her, I was trapped unless I could throw her, but not likely since I was on the ground.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the doorway, and the little girl was dead in an instant, a sword protruding from her chest. I gasped, as she fell limp. My muscles were shaking, as the man helped me up. Peter. "She-" I began, but Peter only shook his head.

"Goblin, it's alright. You're safe now." He said, pulling me into a hug. You're safe now, that's what I'd said to it. The goblin. I turned to look at the girl, but she wasn't a girl anymore, but it was a short, fat, grey skinned, hunchbacked creature. I shuddered, and Edmund grabbed my bow, as Peter escorted me out of the cottage.

Susan and Lucy were waiting, weapons ready. They lowered them once they saw us, and their shoulders relaxed. Susan walked over, and took me in her arms, asking if I was alright, and offering comfort. I nodded, yes, yes I was fine. Yes, I'm sure. Peter said he'd already killed one, when he heard me scream, he'd raced to find me.

I only nodded. We went back to the castle, and Aslan watched our every move. Peter was called over by Aslan, so I went to my room. Twenty minutes later, Peter walked into my room. I was sitting on my bed, and he plopped down across from me. He gently took my chin in his hand, and made me look at him. He sighed.

"Oh Anna, I've never been so scared in my life." I scrunched my brows, confused.

"How were you scared?" I asked.

Peter smiled sweetly. "I was afraid I wouldn't be fast enough. I was afraid I would cross upon a cottage where you weren't able to fight the goblin off." He said, his voice breaking. I grabbed his face, making him look at me now.

"Peter, I'm strong. Why do you think I would ever be caught off guard, or not be able to fight for survival? I wouldn't leave you, especially not because of some damn goblin." I said, watching his eyes turn sadder.

He nodded. "I know." He grabbed me up, and held me against him. I crawled into his lap, and we sat there in peace for a long time. "Anna." He eventually said. "Are you officially saying that it's a yes, no longer a maybe?"

I smiled, and looked up at him. "It's a yes. Consider me your official girlfriend." Peter smiled, and kissed my forehead. We rocked back and forth, his arms around me. Eventually Peter left, and I could sleep peacefully, all thoughts of the goblin being overshadowed by ideas of Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter

I was in the war room with Edmund, as we were looking at the map. Yesterday was a mess of a day. I almost lost Anna, but now we're official. It's one step closer to her really being mine. Edmund looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. Edmund sighed, and shook his head.

"What's going on? You're distracted today." He said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry. I just, something amazing happened last night." I replied. Edmund raised a brow.

"Oh?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Me and Anna are officially a thing." Edmund laughed, and slapped a hand on my back.

"Good job Pete, she was out of your league, but somehow you convinced her." Edmund laughed. I punched his arm, but he only laughed more. After a few minutes, we got back to work.

At dinner, Edmund kept smirking, as Anna and I shared glances. I glared at Edmund, and he merely laughed. Lucy and Susan sighed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Susan asked. Lucy nodded.

"Peter and I are officially together." Anna said. Susan's eyes widened.

"Wow, about time." She replied. We all laughed, and Lucy's eyes were bright.

After dinner, Anna and I went outside to walk around the courtyard. She sighed, content. I wrapped my arm around her, and she leaned into me. I smiled, and we walked silently. We came to a fountain, where we took a seat on the edge.

"Peter, why did you bring me here, honestly." She asked. I glanced at her, and sighed.

"I fell in love as soon as I saw you. I wanted to bring you here, because I thought we could actually have something here." She sighed, and looked around.

"I know I hated it at first, and I was scarred, but now-" She said, and huffed a breath. "I love it. I don't want to leave." I smiled, and held her hand. "But, I do have to punish you for the scare I had when I first came."

I scrunched my brows, as she smiled wickedly. Sh pushed me backwards, and I panicked for a second before I hit cold water, my clothes getting soaked. She laughed, and her hair moved as she chuckled. I growled, and grabbed her hand. She screamed as I pulled her into the fountain with me. We both sat in the fountain, and laughed. I got lost in her blue eyes, they were so beautiful. I moved forward, and as I'd hoped, she stayed put, moving forward to meet me. Our lips met, and it was sweet, slow, and we each seemed to cherish it. I moved my hand behind her head, pulling her closer. Her hands moved behind my neck. We parted, and her eyes were sparkling, as no doubt, mine mirrored.

She laughed. "I think we should probably go inside. We'll catch a cold." I laughed too, and nodded. I climbed out of the fountain, and offered my hand to help her out. She grabbed it and stood, stepping out. She smiled, and before I could react, she shoved me back into the water, and took off running. I quickly climbed out, and ran after her.

I caught up to her after she started climbing the main stairs. I grabbed her by the waist, and swung her around. She laughed with me, and we raced up the stairs. We ran into her room, and she slipped off her shoes. She rummaged through her closet, and found a pair of pajamas.

"Unfortunately, you need to leave." She kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, shoving me out the door. There were still stars in her eyes, as she shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna

I sat in front of a large mirror, braiding my hair while humming. We've barely been together a week, and we were mad for each other. I couldn't love him more, if not for one reason, he was willing to wait until we were married to have sex. He would wait for me, and I loved him for it.

I walked down the stairs, I felt like singing, until I saw everyone's faces. They were solemn, and I stopped, mid-step. They all gazed at me.

"It's happened." Peter said. "We're at war." I stared at him, processing the words.

"The dark queen struck?" I asked, my voice shaking. Peter nodded.

"At least she has honor, she chose a battlefield, and wants us to gather our best troops to fight." He said, leaning against the table. I sighed.

"When?" I asked.

Peter looked at me. "Dawn tomorrow, which means we need to leave now." I sighed, and everyone else did too. I immediately turned, and walked up to my room. Grabbing my bow, my giant stash of arrows, two daggers, and a sword. I stuck the daggers in my boots, the sword at my side, and the bow and arrows slung across my back. I came back downstairs, everyone else was gearing up too. Susan walked over to tell me how to put armor on, compatible with the bow and arrow. After twenty minutes, we were ready to leave.

"We sent word to all of our troops, they're on their way already as well." Peter said.I nodded, and climbed onto my horse, gazing down at Peter. "You'll be careful, right?" He asked. I smiled, and nodded. I leaned down, and he moved, knowing. Our lips met, and we pulled apart.

"Don't you dare let that be our last, Peter Pevensie." I said.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'm the best swordsman in this land." I laughed, he was so arrogant sometimes.

We reached the campsite, at dusk. We each had our own tents, the soldiers were impressive. Each was different, I saw minotaurs, dwarves, centaurs, humans, animals. I met many of them, starting conversation, offering comforting words to nervous soldiers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter. I left the bear I was talking to, and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Be careful, okay? I trained you, but I'm not sure you'll ever be ready for this." He said.

I nodded. "I know." I leaned into him. His body was hard, but not a rock, just enough to support me, and it seemed only I could fit into his body perfectly. I sighed through my nose, and Peter copied me. We stayed for a few minutes, then we separated, needing rest.

Peter came in, and gently shook my arm, waking me. He stared down at me. I sighed. Battle. I nodded, and Peter left, me following suit. I attached my armor, and my weapons, going over to my horse. Lucy was to stay here to take care of the injured. I mounted my horse, and followed Susan, who was leading the other archers to another spot, to higher ground. Peter watched me go, and I couldn't help a feeling of dread creeping over me. Something bad was going to happen. The question was, what and to who?

We eventually made it to a little cliff, where we set up base, and got our bows ready to fire at any moment. Neither army had arrived yet, so we waited.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter

I watched Anna go, and it was against every instinct I had, to stay put. Edmund came up to me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him.

"Don't worry." He said, "She's tough." I sighed.

"I know. I just, have this feeling." I said. Edmund nodded, and mounted his horse.

"Come on. We have to go." He said. I nodded, and mounted my horse as well.

We rode to the battlefield, and saw we were the first one's there. We set up our ranks, moving among them. Ten minutes later, the sun was rising, as the enemy appeared. I searched, but saw no sign of a dark queen. Only warriors, humans, and a general in front. I frowned. Why wouldn't she show? I moved to the front of the ranks. Before I knew it, our armies were engaged in combat. I was on foot, slicing enemy after enemy. Arrows were flying, people were yelling. Animals howling, from my point, our army actually seemed to be winning.

After an hour, we seemed to be making good progress. Arrows, however, stopped flying. They must have run out, which means they were on foot. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts flooding my head. I couldn't get distracted. Edmund was fighting off to my right, while I was occupied by two different people. I killed one, and used him as a shield, I quickly killed the other one.

I sighed, getting a three second break, before I had another enemy on me. I was focused on him, and didn't hear the person behind me. I finished one enemy, and turned, to see someone else with their sword raised, I raised mine, but suddenly a dagger poked through his eye. I gasped, and as he fell, I saw Anna behind him, her arm extended. I sighed, and smiled. She smiled back, but gasped, and her eyes went wide.

I watched in horror, as a warrior removed a bloody blade from her back. She gasped, and collapsed. I screamed, and raced forward, killing him in the blink of an eye. I collapsed to the ground next to Anna. She gazed up at me, and gently touched my face.

"Peter-" She began.

"No. No goodbyes, you'll be fine." I replied. Her eyes turned sad, and she smiled gently. I looked around, frantic. "Edmund!" I shouted, spotting him. Edmund turned, curious, but his face fell to horror, as he ran over. He froze, gazing at Anna.

"Peter, she's-" He began.

"I KNOW!" I shouted. "Get her to Lucy! Don't let anything stop you!" I said. Edmund nodded, sheathed his sword, and gently picked up Anna. She winced, causing me to wince. Edmund found a nearby horse, and climbed up, holding Anna carefully. I walked over. "I have to." I said.

She gave a small smile. "I know." I had to fight, I had to win this. I held her hand, then allowed Edmund to leave. I turned to the army before me.

I growled, and raised my sword. Hate. Pain. Fear. Hate. Pain. Fear. HATE. I thought each word as I killed enemy after enemy. I plowed through, my troops following my lead. I faintly heard anything. I could only hear my own breathing, and the blood rushing in my ears. Red was hazing my vision. I screamed, and stabbed. My only thoughts, Anna was dying, I could only hope Edmund did his job. If they die out there- I shook my head, continuing to go on my rampage.

Someone grabbed my arm, I went to stab, but saw Susan's wide eyes. I froze, and blinked, the red clearing. I gazed at her, then looked around. There were bodies everywhere. She only stared at me. "Peter, they retreated. You were going insane." I only stared at the blade in my hand. It was almost solid red. I sighed, and collapsed to the ground. Susan wrapped her arm around me.

"How is-" I began, but Susan cut me off.

"I don't know. I was trying to get you to stop for the past five minutes." She replied.

"How long was I-?" I began, my voice shaking with rage, and nerves.

"Almost an hour. No one could stop you. You took out nearly a quarter of their army." She said. I gaped at her.

"You're not serious." I replied. She only nodded. I sighed, and stood on shaky legs.

"Come on, let's see how you're girlfriend is doing." She said. I sighed, I could see the worry and dread in her eyes.

We came back to our main camp. There was a large tent, with our soldiers lined along a path, leading to it. When they spotted me, they bowed their heads. Their faces like stone. I shook my head. No, it can't be. I wasted no time. I ran inside the tent and looked around. Edmund sat up from a chair, near a bed, and gazed at me. I let loose a breath, and ran over. I looked down at the bed, Anna's eyes were closed. My breathing became labored.

"Is she-?" I began. Edmund shook his head.

"No! No, she's fine. Just resting." He said, and stepped aside. I collapsed to the ground, taking shaky breaths, tears rolled down my face. She was alive, she was okay. I'd almost lost her. "Peter, she did stop breathing when we arrived, but we got it soon enough that Lucy was able to save her." I HAD lost her, she died, but now she was back. I sobbed into my hands. I stood, and moved to the chair Edmund forfeited.

"Edmund." I said. He turned. "Thank you, you saved her." Edmund nodded, and left. Not five minutes later, Lucy walked by. I jumped up, and crushed her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Lucy hugged me back, and pulled back, smiling. She kissed my cheek, and walked away. I sat back in the chair, and waited for Anna to wake.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna

My eyes slowly opened. I saw Peter sitting next to me, his head in his hands, his breathing ragged. I moved a hand to his arm. His head shot up, and he smiled brightly. He grabbed my hand, and kissed it over and over. "You're okay, you really are." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm tough." I replied. I sat up and stretched. Peter gasped, and lunged forward. "I'm fine. It's all closed up, good as new." Peter sat back, but he was still tense. I gazed at him, and moved forward, planting a kiss on his lips. He slowly kissed back. "Damn it, I'm not broken!" I insisted.

"I know, I'm just-" He sighed, I sat, waiting for an answer. "I couldn't protect you. I'd lost you. And I couldn't do anything about it." I sighed.

"No Peter, you called Edmund over, you saved me by sending me away." I replied. I got out of the bed, and sat on his lap. He looked surprised, but I stayed where I was. I wrapped my arms around him. "You saved me Peter. And I love you. Don't feel guilty over what happened."

He sighed, but said nothing. Only nodded. I kissed him again, and this time he kissed me back. We sat together for a while, in silence. I sighed, I wished I was able to read his mind. To tell what he was thinking. But he was he, and I was I. Nothing could change that, but I would never stop trying. After this, I realized something.

I never wanted to leave him. I wanted to stay here, and fight, and love, and rule with him.

I wanted this boy to be my husband.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter

I stared out the window, holding Anna in my arms. We watched birds fly, singing. I was right, the dark queen never showed at that battle. It's been a month since the battle, and no further moves were made on the queen's side. I rubbed my eyes, every night since the battle, I hadn't slept well. Thoughts, nightmares, of Anna being stabbed, plagued my brain. I'd wake in a sweat, and wouldn't sleep the rest of the night.

Anna reached a hand behind her, to run her hand through my hair. I laughed, and she sighed contentedly. I kissed the top of her head, and rested my chin on her head. I heard the main door open, and Aslan walked in. We both turned our heads, and nodded as Aslan made his way over to us.

"Peter? May we speak?" He asked. I tensed, before I could respond Anna got up.

"Of course." She said, walking away, smiling over her shoulder.

I faced Aslan,a brow raised. Aslan raised one in return. I gave a half smile. "What is it Aslan?"

I got up, and started pacing. He sighed. "Peter, you brought her here so you could be together, without the cruel world getting in the way." He said. I stopped, and stared, silently asking what his point was. "Why don't you just ask her to be yours?" I sighed, I knew he meant marriage. "What are you afraid of?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want to lose her again." I replied, a single tear falling. He sighed.

"Peter, if you never say anything, she'll never be yours to lose." He replied. "Take a risk."

I sighed, and looked out of the window. "Where would I even get a ring?" I asked. Aslan laughed.

"We have a treasury, just pick something." He replied, walking away. I sighed, a small smile pulling at my lips. However, the thought of Anna really being mine, was amazing. My small smile turned into a full grin.

I quickly made my way to the treasury. I opened the door, and whistled. It was almost floor to ceiling in some areas. I wandered inside, and wondered where to begin. I checked the pedestals, but most of them were large, single gems. I continued looking through small piles, still finding nothing that spoke "Anna" to me.

After about an hour, I spotted a round, silver object in the bottom of a pile. I dug it out, and saw it was a ring. There was a single blue sapphire on it. I smiled. This was it. The ring. I stood, and admired it for a minute, before heading out of the room. I shut the door behind me as I shoved the ring in my pocket.

I turned a corner when I ran into Lucy. "Oh, Luc, sorry." I said. She glanced up at me.

"No worries." She glanced at the hand, that went to my pocket. "What'cha got?"

"Uh, nothing?" I replied. I cleared my throat. "Nothing." She gave me a suspicious glance, before she turned the corner, and walked away. I sighed, and continued on my way. I had to think of a place, somewhere special to us. I thought for only a moment, before I knew exactly where I wanted to ask the question.

After dinner, I escorted Anna outside. We reached the fountain, and she took a seat, almost instantly. I stood, and she stared up at me. "What?" She asked, smiling. "Afraid I'll push you in again?" She laughed, and I smiled.

"No, but uh, I have to ask you something." I replied. Her face fell.

"What happened? Are you trying to soften the blow by bringing me here?" She asked, immediately concerned.

"No, no nothing bad's happened." I replied. She relaxed, and her eyes became curious. I took a deep breath, and began. "Annalise, from the very first moment I saw you, I loved you, but I realized I've never really shown my love." She was about to protest, but I held up a hand. "I think it's about time I showed you what you mean to me." Her face suddenly became suspicious, expectant. There was a small sparkle in her eye. I took another breath, and lowered to one knee. She gasped, and I knew she realized what this was, but she remained silent. "Annalise, will you make me the happiest man in Narnia, and be my wife?"

Tears formed in her eyes, and she nodded. "Yes, yes!" She cried, and pounced on me. She crushed me, and kissed me repeatedly. We both laughed, and the stars seemed to be in her eyes. I loved her eyes when they did that. I reached into my pocket, and pulled the ring out. She gasped when she saw it. "It's perfect." She breathed. She slid the ring on her finger, and admired it, then kissed me again.

I eased us up, and we sat on the ground, embracing each other, and kissing each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Eventually we separated, and we both stood. "It fits perfectly." She remarked. I stared at her hand. This meant she was mine now, and I was hers. I smiled, and kissed her gently, as we headed back into the castle.

Everyone was waiting by the doors, Aslan right there. He must have told them. They waited patiently. Anna smiled, and held up her hand, showing them the ring. Susan and Lucy squealed, running to embrace her. Edmund walked over to me, giving me a side hug.

"Good job." He said, as he went to see Anna and the girls. I smiled, and looked to Aslan, he nodded his head, and turned, walking inside. I went over to my family, and laughed and talked for hours, before we all decided to go to bed. I slept easily for the first time in a month.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna

I skipped out of my room the next morning, and ran to Peter. I kissed him deeply, and he smiled. I sighed, and sat at breakfast. We ate, everyone watching me and Peter. I laughed, and we held each other's hand throughout all of breakfast.

I finished eating, and maids immediately surrounded me. They wanted to plan the wedding right away. The dress, the flowers, the ceremony, everything. I wanted to find the dress first, so I had them make almost thirty dresses, all sorts of styles.

The chefs came by, wanting to know what to serve. I didn't even know the guest list yet, so I gently turned them down. I moved onto flowers, and colors. I wanted royal blue, and gold. Peter didn't disagree, he preferred red, but blue was just as good. He actually chose the white, I originally wanted silver, but gold was more suited to the blue. I planned the flowers, over the next three days, until I finally settled on a few flowers.

The ceremony would be held in the throne room, and it would be decorated in blue and gold banners, with a bronze colored walkway. Aslan would perform the ceremony, upon Peter's request. I wasn't picky on that.

Guest lists. Everyone in Narnia was invited, so next the menu. The menu itself took a week to figure out. With all of the vegetarian plates, meats, dairies, and the cake, my personal favorite. It was a four tier, with each tier being a different flavor, chocolate, vanilla, red velvet, and lemon. Lemon being the top, and smallest, level. The bottom level frosting was gold, the next, blue, then gold, and blue. The cake had golden trim down the right side of it, I was in love with the cake, and couldn't wait to eat it.

I sighed. It's only been ten days since Peter proposed, and I've been busy every day. The wedding was planned for next month. I took a deep breath, rubbing my temples. I slumped in my chair, finally putting the last menu item on the list. The chefs nodded, and went to get ingredients. I laid my head on my desk, trying to get a minute of sleep in.

Peter walked over, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey." He said, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey." I replied, rubbing my eyes. "Just finished the menu." I stated. He nodded, and kissed my head.

"Sorry there's so much, they're just excited." He said. I nodded, and he moved his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm just tired. At least I have everything done until the dress." I replied. Peter took my hand, and kissed it.

"And I can't wait to see you in it." He answered in return. I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Peter looked around, and apparently something caught his attention. "I have to go. I'll see you later." I nodded, and he walked away.

A maid approached me, a small smile on her face. "We have 15 of the dress done. If you want to try them on to give us a better idea?" I turned to her, and nodded. At least this might be fun.

I walked into my room, and saw 15 dresses, laying around. Ranging from ballroom, to bathing suit. I scrunched my nose. As if I'd wear a bathing suit. I turned to them. "Get rid of those three please." They nodded, and removed the dresses from the room. I tried on the other twelve. Most of them were ballgowns, making me feel trapped, and stuffy.

I removed nine more dresses. I stared at the three remaining dresses. They were all plain white, and fell straight, when I wore them. I could easily move in them. "More color." I said, walking out. I heard them sigh, but began moving around.

Five days later, they returned, bringing me to the dresses. I tried them all on, and was left with two. A grey dress, with long, flowing sleeves, and a white dress of the same make, with gold trim on the folds of the skirts, the sleeves, and top of the dress. I stared a long while, and tried them both on ten more times, before I decided on the white one. "Keep the grey though, I can't part with it." They nodded, and I smiled down at my wedding dress. It was perfect, the best out of all my choices. I found a white veil, and a simple pearl necklace to go with it. I found white heels that I could wear.

Here we were, two weeks away from the wedding, and I had absolutely nothing to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter

Two weeks passed in a blur, and me and Anna spent every moment together, when I wasn't busy. I was worried that the dark queen hadn't made an appearance, but I was more focused on my upcoming wedding. I had my outfit picked. I was going to wear a red shirt, with a black vest, brown pants, and black boots. I was going to wear my crown, and yesterday I'd presented a silver crown with gold jewels to Anna for her outfit. I was excited.

A servant finished dressing me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I looked to him, he was a beaver. I smiled.

"Yes." I answered, stepping off a pedestal.

I was lead to the end of the throne room, where Aslan was waiting. He nodded to me. "Congratulations Peter." He said. I nodded my thanks, and I looked around the room. It was breath-taking Anna knew what she was doing when she chose these colors. Everyone in Narnia seemed to be in attendance. I smiled, when suddenly, horns balred. Everyone stood, and quieted.

The doors opened, and Anna stood there, she was gorgeous. Too beautiful for someone like me. Her long blonde hair was slightly curled, and hung down. Her eyes were nervous, but they sparkled, like the sky.

She walked slowly down the aisle towards me. Her dress was white, with gold trimming, and I couldn't look anywhere but at her. I remembered my surroundings, and remembered she put all of this together, on her own. I smiled, she was so amazing.

She finally made her way up the steps to me. I extended my hand, and she took it, smiling up at me. She stood by my side, as Aslan began speaking an ancient marriage bond. I smiled over at Anna, and she smiled back.

"Do you, Peter, take Anna to be your wife, and queen?" Aslan asked. I smiled.

"I do." I spoke, and Anna smiled.

"And do you Anna, take High King Peter to be your husband?" Aslan asked.

She smiled. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, and High King Peter and Queen Annalise." Aslan said. I smiled, and moved forward, Anna's lips meeting mine. We parted, and heard the applause throughout the room. When we turned, the entire room bowed. I glanced to Anna, as she looked to me. We kissed again, and headed down, making our way to the dining room where we feasted.

The cake was my favorite. We ate for three hours, taking short breaks. Laughter and talk filled the room, and I could only smile at my wife. She smiled back, and we held hands. Everyone seemed to come up and congratulate us, as well as to meet the new queen. I had to give Anna all the credit, she endured so much during those few hours.

After a few hours, of talking, eating, and dancing, we finally decided to go to bed. We left silently, as the party kept going, and headed upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna

We walked upstairs, holding hands. We stopped on the landing leading to our rooms. "Peter, before we get any further, or take another step. I think I want to wait to take this any further." I could tell he understood. He smiled, and kissed me gently.

"I understand. When you're ready, when we're both ready, we'll know." He replied. "You can either stay in your room, or sleep in mine whenever you like. I'll respect you, I promise."

I smiled. He was so perfect. "I know. I'll prefer to sleep in my room tonight." I replied, squeezing his hand. He nodded, and kissed me goodnight. We went our separate ways, and I closed my door, quickly changing into a pair of pajamas. I lay in my bed, and fell asleep, the happiest I'd been in a while.

The next morning, servants were still cleaning up from the night before. I stared at my dress for a few minutes, and discovered my grey dress in my wardrobe. I ignored it, and slipped on brown pants, with a dark blue shirt, and brown vest. I slipped on deep brown boots, and styled my hair in a braid.

I walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast table, everyone in good spirits from last night.

"How do you feel?" Lucy asked me.

I smiled. "Wonderful." I replied, patting her hand. "Simply wonderful."

Peter smiled over at me, and I smiled back. For now, we could just enjoy each other's-

An explosion.

I was thrown out of my chair, as a wave of dark exploded throughout the room. I gasped, and heard everyone else shriek. I put a hand on my forehead, and looked around. Everyone else was on the floor as well, looking around. I looked to the table, and my mouth fell open.

There on the table, stood a tall woman clothed in deep blue, deep purple, and black. Her face was cold, and purely evil. She had black eyes, and even darker hair. Her skin, however, was milk white. She wore robe after robe of dark clothes, and darkness seemed to ooze from her, wrapping around her arms, legs, and torso.

The dark queen.

I could only stare. She looked around, her eyes resting on Peter. No, no, no. She turned, and stepped off the table with incredible daintiness. "High King Peter." She said, her voice was like ice, and nightmares. It left goosebumps down my arms, and the hair on my neck stood on end. "It's about time we met in person."

Peter stared back at her, but said nothing. She continued, "I am Feriatha. Queen of Darkness."

"You're no Queen." Lucy blurted. I snapped my attention to her, and shook my head. She saw me, and winced. Feriatha walked over to her silently, and crouched before her.

"My dear child, of course I am." I shuddered as she spoke. "And I am far more powerful than you ever will be."

Lucy looked away. Peter reached a hand for his sword. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. No, there's far too many people you care about in this room." Feriatha spoke quietly. Peter froze, and moved his hand away. "King Peter, I came to tell you, that I admire how you killed my soldiers, bravery, and no compassion. What bade you to act so?" She asked, finally turning to Peter again.

A muscle twitched in his jaw. "You hurt someone I loved." He simply stated. Feriatha squinted and smirked.

"Of course, revenge, only the best way to carry out deeds." She spoke, pacing the length of the table. Her eyes shifted from each of us. She stopped, and stared at me. "Careful Dear Peter, or you'll become me." She stopped staring at me, and turned to Peter.

"I will never become you. I'm good." He replied, staring her down. "Aslan made me High King for a reason."

Feriatha laughed. "Aslan. That poor lion? He has nothing against me." She said, fiddling with a cup on the table. Peter's eye twitched. He was angry, I could tell. I stared at him. He finally met my eye, and I shook my head slightly. Don't, she'll kill you. Peter relaxed a bit, but his eyes had fire in them. Feriatha laughed. "Peter, what would you say I make a deal with you?" His eyes narrowed. She continued. "Say you marry me, and make me queen of this land? Then we can rule together, and no one has to die in battle." I glanced from her to Peter.

A small smile pulled at Peter's lips. "Sorry, you're a tad late. I wouldn't marry you, because yes, my people may not die in battle, but they would die of so many other ways if you ruled over them."

Feriatha's eyes burned. "Late? What do you mean?" She asked, stepping closer to Peter. "There are still only four leaders of Narnia. Not including me right now."

Peter shook his head. "No, there's five." I glared at Peter. What was he doing? He was throwing me under the bus. "I'm already happily married." Feriatha's eyes blazed as she whipped around, searching. Her eyes rested on me.

She smirked. "What?" She seemed to float over to me. She stood me up, and grabbed my face, studying it. "This precious ball of sunshine? With her blonde hair, and sea blue eyes?" She laughed. "Oh, Peter, you could do so much better." She giggled.

Peter growled. "What? Yourself? You look as though you climbed out of a gutter." Feriatha glared at him.

"If you don't accept my offer, then I must take over this kingdom by force. It could be in a few days, or in a few years, but you won't know when, and you won't know how. I will attack, and I will win." She spoke. Peter's eye twitched again, and she smiled broadly. She let me go, and climbed onto the table. "Just a warning." She said, before she disappeared in a cloud of inky black.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter

I paced in my study, my family gathered around. Anna was staring at her hands, and my siblings were talking quietly. I walked over to Anna. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. I placed my hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into me, and sighed. "We're going to be okay. She will come, and we'll be ready."

"No, Peter. We won't be. No matter what, we'll never be able to tell when she will come." Edmund retorted. "We'll never be ready. We just have to face her with what we've got when the time comes. Until then, we'll have to pretend everything's normal."

"And how do we go about doing that? Knowing an attack is imminent?" Susan countered.

"She won't attack straight away. She wouldn't be so stupid, she'd wait until our guard is down." Edmund responded.

"He's right. Until she attacks, we can only hope we'll be ready." Anna replied. I sighed. They were right, but I couldn't help but worry.

"Yes, I suppose. Everyone just-" I took a deep breath. "Try to act normal." They seemed to relax, but the air was still tense.

Weeks, months, passed. And we were still on edge. It's been seven months since Feriatha threatened us, and we didn't have any clue as to what she was doing. She seemed to have disappeared completely.

I had my arm around Anna, we were in bed. She'd taken to sleeping with me since Feriatha appeared in the dining hall. She rolled over to face me, and smiled. I smiled back, and she kissed me, before getting up and leaving.

I groaned, as I rolled out of bed. I got dressed, and went downstairs. A few minutes later, Anna came downstairs, smiling. She sat at the table, which already had food, and began piling her plate. We all talked, and smiled, but the thought of Feriatha still plagued us.

I knew by having us fear her, she was winning, but when the battle came, we would be ready. Soldiers are training right now, and would be until she attacked, and we ended it.

"Peter, what are you thinking?" Anna asked. She knew when I was occupied by thoughts. The sky was in her eyes today, and I smiled.

"Just how when Feriatha comes, we'll be ready." I replied. Anna grimaced, but nodded. She may not like the idea, but we had to be prepared. I grabbed her hand, and squeezed, offering reassurance. She squeezed back, and smiled at me. "I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna

I stepped out of the bathroom, I was certain now. It had been two months since I'd suspected, but now I was certain. I leaped down the stairs, searching for Peter. I looked around. "Oh! Edmund." I shouted. Edmund stopped, and turned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know where Peter is? I need to speak to him." I replied.

Edmund scrunched his eyebrows. "I think I saw him talking with Aslan in the throne room." I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, and kissed his cheek. I skipped off into the throne room.

I opened the doors, and saw Peter and Aslan, were indeed, talking. I walked into the room, and gently closed the doors. Peter turned and smiled at me, but turned back to talk to Aslan. They were discussing certain small camps of troops, and that they have still not seen anything. Of course they haven't seen anything, she wouldn't attack while we were still ready. I knew that.

I walked over to them quietly, but I couldn't hide my smile. My eyes were no doubt bright, but I couldn't help it. Peter glanced at me, and smiled, I grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you." I said.

"Can it wait another hour?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You'll be glad I told you." I replied, my gaze steady.

Peter raised a brow, and I smiled. Aslan stopped walking, waiting.

"Peter Pevensie, I love you, you know that?" I began, taking his hand in mine. He looked confused, but nodded. "Well, there's going to be a whole other person who loves you, in almost no time at all." I said, smiling.

Peter worked the sentence over in his mind, I could tell, until his eyes finally widened, then brightened, and filled with amazement. "You mean you're-?" He couldn't finish the sentence, before he picked me up in his arms, and swung me around. His lips found mine, and he kissed me repeatedly.

He stood back, and held my face in his hands. "You're serious?" He asked. "If you're making a joke, I swear-"

I shook my head. "I really am. You're going to be a father." I said, excitement shaking my voice.

He shook his head in astonishment. "How long?" He asked.

"Three months. Only six left." I answered. He laughed, and kissed me again.

Aslan walked over, and nodded to me. "Congratulations." He walked off, giving us time alone.

For the next few hours, we sat and talked, Peter chatting about names, both boy and girl, since we didn't know the gender. I laughed at the ridiculous names, and considered the few good names he came up with. We decided we'd tell the others tonight at dinner.

Dinner came, and Peter clanged his glass. "Excuse me, Anna and I have an announcement." He looked to me, and we both stood. He nodded to me, and I smiled.

"Peter and I-" I began, "Are expecting a child." Immediately everyone sprang up, and circled us. They expressed their congratulations, and Peter and I expressed our thanks.

After everyone left, and I was being congratulated by servants, one servant caught me off guard.

"I can't wait to see this one. One down, three to go." The beaver said, laughing heartily. I froze, unbraiding my hair.

"What do you mean, three left?" I asked. I turned to the beaver, and she chuckled nervously.

"No one told you?" I shook my head, as she continued. "Since there are four kings and queens now, Narnia needs four heirs. It doesn't matter who they come from, but since Peter is the only married Pevensie, it's assumed they'll come from you." She stated.

I blinked. I wanted more than one kid, but four or more? "Why was I not told this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that even Peter knows four heirs need to be made." The beaver replied

"Well, then I'll have to tell him." I answered. "We'll see how he reacts." I said, glaring into the mirror.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter

I walked into my bedroom, smiling, until I saw Anna's face. Her arms were crossed, and her face was stone. Uh-oh, what did I do? I'm happy, just like her, right? I couldn't have said anything I wasn't supposed to.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked, moving cautiously.

"Did you know that I have to give you four heirs?" She asked, her eyes burning. Four? She needed to?

"Uh, no. I wasn't aware that you needed to have four kids. Are you sure you need to?" I asked.

She huffed. "Yeah, unless you're siblings have kids, I need to supply all four."

I shook my head. "I didn't know, I swear." I replied. She sighed, and flopped backwards, laying on the bed.

"Alright." Was all she said. I walked over to the bed, and climbed on, laying next to her.

"Hey." I said, grabbing her hand. She turned her face to me. "Even if we don't have four kids, I think the kingdom could survive. I just want to have as many as you want. I'd be happy with just one." I told her.

She sighed, "I know." She gave me a small kiss, and turned over. The conversation was over. I sighed, and rolled over. I fell asleep, listening to Anna's breathing.

I was at the breakfast table the next morning, when Feriatha made her next appearance.

She appeared the same way she did last time. I gasped, and prayed the toss didn't hurt the baby.

Feriatha rolled her neck, and looked down at me. "Did you consider my offer?" She asked. I shook my head. She scoffed. "Fine, I guess war it is." I glanced at Anna. Her hand was over her stomach, and she glared daggers at Feriatha.

Feriatha glanced at my siblings, and Anna. She smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt it. At least, not yet." She said, her eyes flicking to Anna's stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Oh, and don't worry. You'll have more than one. Men are all the same." She said, winking at Anna. Anna's nose twitched, and her eyes seemed to be on fire.

Feriatha turned back to me. "Darling Peter. I'll spare you a few years, get your best soldiers ready." She said, patting my cheek. I growled, and she laughed, disappearing into black smoke.

I got up, and ran over to Anna. "Are you okay?" I asked, my hand moving to her stomach. She nodded, and shook, her way of clearing the tension from her body. I smiled, and kissed her gently, before moving to my siblings, asking if they were okay. Everyone was fine.

I turned back to Anna. 'I'll spare you a few years.' Feriatha had said. I sighed. I turned to the nearest guard, and ordered him to inform the soldiers, and Aslan of the newest information.

In a few years, there would be all out war, and we had to be ready.


	20. Chapter 20

Six Years Later

* * *

Anna

I was walking down the hallway, baby in my arms, and two little girls running around my feet.

"Heidi!" I scolded my oldest. "Was hitting Elsie really necessary?" I asked sarcastically.

She nodded frantically, as I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't was it?" I asked. Heidi shook her head. "Apologize." I said.

"I'm sorry." Heidi said, hugging Elsie, my second girl. As if on cue, Lorna, my third girl, started crying.

I groaned, "Lorna Lucy Pevensie, is it really needed?" I asked the baby. Heidi and Elsie went off, running into the throne room. Lucy turned the corner, and I gasped. "Lucy! Lucy! Can you take her for a little while?" I asked. Lucy looked to her namesake, and nodded.

"Of course. I'd be glad." Lucy said, taking Lorna out of my arms.

I sighed, "Thank you." Lucy nodded, and walked off. I followed my other girls into the throne room, and sighed, spotting Peter. He was holding both girls, one in each arm, and they were laughing as he made funny faces at them.

I walked over, and put my arms around Peter. I was 24, and Peter was 25. Heidi was five, Elsie was three, and Lorna just turned one. Susan walked in, and when Heidi called out, she smiled.

"Well, hello Miss Heidi, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, Aunt Susan." Heidi replied. Peter set the girls down, and they went off in a corner to play with some left over blocks, while the three of us talked.

Susan spoke quietly. "Peter, more activity on the Eastern Border." She said. Peter frowned. "Should we act?"

Peter shook his head, "No, we need to protect the main villages." I wrapped my arms around him tighter. I knew he hated making these decisions, but they had to be made. "What about Feriatha?" He asked.

Susan shook her head. "She's only made one appearance in the last six months, and it was during a mid-night raid." Susan answered. The same thought I'd had six years ago started blooming in the back of my mind.

"Peter," I began, he looked to me, his eyes tired. "What if she's never seen. Because she can't be out in the sun? What if it hurts her?" I asked. He thought for a moment, then his eyes turned bright, but it faded. He scratched the scruff that had built on his face.

"No, she came into the castle twice, she was never hurt then." He replied.

"That's because she came during the morning, hardly any sun. She was only around candle light." I said, waiting for a reply.

Susan looked between us. "It makes sense. It's worth exploring."

Peter nodded. "Keep an eye out, see if she ever comes out in the day." Susan nodded, and met with a nearby guard, they talked quickly, and she half-waved when Heidi said bye.

Heidi and Elsie came running over. "Mommy! Let's go outside!" I looked down at them, tugging at my skirts. I kissed Peter on the cheek, before following my girls outside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Peter**

I spent the next week preparing rations, weapons, and soldiers to go to different locations. Most stayed inland, away from borders, but I sent a few to the borders, to try and stop Feriatha's forces from advancing. I walked down the hall, wanting to catch Anna.

I searched for a few minutes before I found her with Lorna. I smiled, and stepped in the room. "Hey." I said.

She turned, "Hey." I kissed her cheek, and sat next to her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We need to talk." I said. She straightened, her eyes curious. "It's about Feriatha, I don't know where she'll strike next. Who knows, she got in here twice before." I saw her face fall, as she glanced at the baby. "I know." I said, before she could say anything. "Do me a favor, have a place to put the kids, and always, always, carry a knife on you, please."

Anna sighed, "Alright, I'll see where we can put them." She kissed my cheek, and stood. "The sooner the better." She left the room, and I stood, watching her round a corner. Edmund came around the corner after a minute.

"Hey, Pete." He said, intending to move on.

"Wait." I said. He stopped mid-step, and turned back, waiting. "Keep a sword on you, at all times. Please." I said. Edmund grimaced, and nodded, turning around, back to his room.

I went downstairs, to the throne room, where Aslan was waiting. "I see you're preparing your family." He said. I nodded. "Wise." He added.

"How are we going to beat her?" I asked, staring out a window.

"The truth, Peter?" Aslan asked. I nodded absentmindedly. "I don't know."

I whirled around. "You have no clue?" I yelled. Aslan only sighed. "You have no idea how to beat her? Or what we can do to weaken her?" Aslan shook his head. I sighed, and slumped into a nearby chair.

The doors opened, and Lucy walked in, her face concerned. "What's with the shouting?" She asked.

Aslan and I both looked over. I sighed. "We-" My voice broke. I took a deep breath, and continued. "We don't know how to beat Feriatha." I stated. Lucy walked over, and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you don't, but we will. We'll find out how to beat her. We just need some action to break the ice, causing an avalanche." She said. I smiled at her, sometimes I wasn't so sure Susan was the wiser of the two.

"You're right, Lucy. Thanks." I replied. She smiled, and gave me a hug, before wandering off.

I looked to Aslan, I nodded, and stood. I threw open the doors, and walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

_*_ _ **Hey guys! I'm so excited! You helped this story reach over 2k views! Thank you all so much! Here's another chapter for today!***_

 **Anna**

I searched in their rooms, but found nowhere I could easily hide them. Suddenly, a space formed in my mind. I gasped, and ran to my old room. I set Lorna on the bed, moving to a chair nearby. I moved it, and looked down. A hatch.

I threw open the hatch, and moved a trunk out of it, moving it across the room. I looked at the bed, to make sure Lorna was okay. I turned back to the hatch, examining. Yes, this would work just fine.

I closed the hatch, and moved the chair back. I turned back to the bed, and picked up Lorna. I walked downstairs, and met Peter in the second floor hallway. "I found a place. Under the chair in my original room." Peter nodded, and looked at Lorna. He kissed me gently, then kept walking.

I kept walking until I came upon Aslan. I nodded, and he nodded back. "Anna." He said. I paused, and turned back to him. "Are you sure you want to fight in this war? You could die." He asked, looking at Lorna.

I licked my lips, and looked over my shoulder at him. "If I don't fight in this war, we could all die anyway. I saved Peter once, who knows who I'll save the second time around?" I said. Aslan's brows perked, and I turned, walking to the garden.

I stepped outside, and breathed in the clean air. I set Lorna on the ground, allowing her to crawl around, and investigate plants. I smiled, but when she tried to eat a pebble, I lunged at her.

"No! Lorna, no." I said, grabbing the pebble and tossing it away. She pouted, but kept crawling. I smiled again

I followed her as she crawled, and to my surprise, she led me right to the fountain. I smiled, so many good memories. My first kiss with Peter, our engagement, where I told him I was pregnant with Elsie, and again, with Lorna. I stared down at my baby, her hair the same color as mine, and her eyes, the same color as her sisters', my eye color.

I picked her up, and sat on the fountain, rocking her back and forth. She squirmed. "Really? You don't want to be held anymore?" I set her down on the ground, and she grabbed the fountain, hoisting herself on her legs, standing. I gasped, and threw myself to the ground.

I opened my arms, "Come here, that's it, one foot, then the other." She fell, but didn't cry. I smiled, and laughed a little. "Come on, baby girl." I said. She moved one step, and another. She made it to my arms, and I laughed, hugging her. I swiftly picked her up, and ran inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Peter**

Anna ran inside the office, smiling. I raised a brow. "Wait! Look, watch." She said, and set down Lorna. She moved a few feet forward. She was still smiling. "Okay, come on Lorna." She said.

Five minutes passed, before Lorna stood, actually stood on her own. "Woah!" I said.

"Wait, she's not done!" Anna said, waving to Lorna. Lorna took one step, two, continuing until she reached Anna's outstretched arms.

"Wow! Lorna, that was amazing!" I said, moving over to her and Anna. Anna laughed, and I gathered them both in my arms, and simply sat there, in a heap on the floor.

Ten minutes later we separated, and spent the next few hours trying to expand upon Lorna's walking. She could move halfway across the room after two hours. I was so proud. She'd already started talking, but she didn't do it often.

Lorna giggled as Anna tickled her. I smiled, and kissed Anna, patting Lorna on the top of the head. I had one way of showing affection to each of my kids. A head rub for Lorna, a face-pinch for Elsie, and a "tummy-poke", as she called it, for Heidi.

After the few hours, we moved to the dining hall. I sat on the same side as Anna, and our three kids, while Lucy, Edmund, and Susan sat across from us. We all talked and laughed, eating until we were full.

I decided to have some brotherly talk with Edmund tonight, so we went to our study. We talked about everyday things, until he mentioned Earth. "You know, what do you think we'd be doing back in the regular world?" He asked.

I thought carefully, "I'd be graduating, going to college, and getting a job." Edmund nodded.

"You know, when I first met Anna, I had a crush on her, but then I saw how you looked at her, how you interacted, and knew you were meant to be." Edmund admitted. I gave a small smile.

"Thanks. You let us meet, so I owe all of this to you." I said. Edmund smiled, and nodded. "Do you think you'll ever find anyone?" I asked.

Edmund seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Something tells me I won't, just a gut feeling."

I nodded, my face solemn, I'd like him to find happiness, but I feel he could be happy without a wife, as I thought Susan with a husband. Lucy, I wasn't sure yet. She could do without a husband, but who knows?

After an hour, I went upstairs, and found Anna in bed already. I undressed, and crawled into bed, letting my mind quiet for one moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Anna**

I woke, and dressed. Peter was already out of the room. I walked quietly, to check on the kids. Heidi and Elsie, were already up, so I dressed them, and checked on Lorna. She was sleeping, so I closed the door, and lead the girls towards the dining hall. I heard voices, and was about to open the door, when the voice registered. I froze, my hand inches from the handle. I shook my head, and whirled around. I knew that voice, I had to hide the kids. Now.

I grabbed the girls by the hands, and raced down the hall, as quietly as I could. I ran to the girls' room, and grabbed Lorna, praying she would stay quiet. I ran with the girls to my old bedroom. I could tell they were scared, but I had to hide them, and who knows how much time I had. My heart raced as I handed Lorna to Heidi.

I moved the chair silently, and threw the hatch open. I grabbed Elsie, and put her in. I took Lorna from Heidi, and helped Heidi in. I handed Lorna back to her. My voice shook as I spoke.

"Heidi, listen to me. There's someone here who's not supposed to be." I spoke softly, and Heidi, wide-eyed, nodded. "No matter what, the only person you give your sisters to are me, and dad, okay? Do not. I repeat, do not give your sisters to anyone except us." I kissed her forehead.

"Promise me, stay quiet, and protect your sisters." I said. Heidi nodded, tears building in her eyes. I kissed Elsie, and patted Lorna, before shutting the hatch, and moving the chair back in place. I calmed my breathing, and moved silently out of the room. I unsheathed my knife, and moved down the hall. I took a back hall, leading to the kitchens.

I crept up to a path to the dining hall that didn't have doors, only a walkway. I crept through, and saw her. Feriatha. I shuddered, but moved carefully behind a crate, listening.

"I gave you many offers, but you still refuse, why?" She asked.

Peter replied. "Because, I'd rather fight a war then let you gain control of Narnia with my saying so." I smiled, he was so brave.

The talking continued as I moved close enough to see the darkness around me coming from Feriatha. I readied my knife.

I moved from behind a small chest, and plunged my knife into her back. She shrieked, but only threw me against a wall. I gasped, as the knife went flying. She rolled her neck, and smiled at me. She wasn't even hurt. How?

"Ohh," She crooned. "You have to try harder than that if you want to kill me. Well, you're not what you used to be either. You're what? 23?" She asked.

"24" I said, spitting on her shoe. She smirked.

"Say, you ought to have kids by now, don't you think? Six years, I think that's plenty of time." She said, glancing at Peter.

She looked back to me, and I shook my head. "Oh, don't lie. You were pregnant when I left." I forced myself to cry. I shook my head again. "Oh, I see, you lost it." Her eyes looked to Peter, and the others, all looking as sad as I did. "And more?"

"What can I say? We're not fertile." I replied. Feriatha turned back to me. She smiled.

"Peter, looks like you chose a bad wife. Can't even perform simple tasks." She crooned. I scrunched my nose. How dare she? I shook my head, clearing it. No, I had kids, but every mother would do what I did. "Well, I guess I'll just take her off your hands, then." She spoke quietly.

"What?!" Peter yelled, moving towards us.

"Peter, the Spot!" I cried, as black consumed me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Peter**

I missed her by inches. She was gone. Feriatha took her. I collapsed on the ground, tears rolling down my face. My siblings came running, embracing me, telling me it would be okay. No. It wouldn't be okay. Anna was stolen, and we don't even know where she went. I couldn't even stop it.

And the girls, who knows what happened to-

I stopped crying. I stood abruptly, and raced upstairs. I threw open Anna's door. I looked, and saw the chair. I ran over, and tossed it aside. I threw it open, and my breath caught. I sobbed, as I saw Elsie holding Lorna, with Heidi, holding up her tiny fists, a mean expression on her face. They smiled when they saw me.

"Dad!" They cried in unison, climbing out of the hatch. Heidi raced into my arms, crying. Elsie came over, Lorna in arm. I cried with them, holding them all close.

"Dad, what's going on?" Heidi asked. I stared at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Did mommy explain?" I asked.

"Only that someone bad was here."She replied. I nodded.

"Yes. And, the bad person took mommy." I said. Elsie and Heidi had the same scared expression, even though Heidi had my darker hair, and tan skin, and Elsie the light hair and light skin.

"Is she okay?" Elsie asked.

I sighed. "I don't know," was all I could manage to say.

It didn't calm them, but they acted tough. "How can we help?" They asked.

I smiled. "Be yourselves, and take care of your sister." I said. They both looked to Lorna, and nodded. I kissed each of them on the forehead, and they followed me out of the room.

We made our way downstairs, and my siblings surrounded the girls. I grabbed Edmund by the arm. He looked to me, completely serious.

"I'm going to find her." I said.

"No. You don't even know where Feriatha took her." He protested.

"I know, Edmund. I know." I glanced to the girls. "Take care of my daughters." I said, he nodded, and I turned away.

A horse was waiting for me, and I mounted. My sword was hanging at my side. I looked back at the castle, and rode off, into the woods. I'd start there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Anna**

I gasped, as the darkness disappeared. I swept my eyes across the room, seeking weapons, windows, doors, anything to help me escape. Feriatha let go of my arm, and nodded to a goblin. I gasped, I remembered the village, the goblin who disguised as a girl. "They can shapeshift" Peter had said. I narrowed my eyes, and the goblin snarled, grabbing my arm. I wrenched my arm out of his grip, and spun on Feriatha.

I smiled darkly at her. "Peter's on his way already. You won't escape from this unharmed." I warned. She grinned back at me, and patted my cheek.

"Darling, Peter won't stand a chance against my forces." She replied sweetly. I snarled.

"You have no idea what he's capable of." I said.

She smiled. "But, Darling, that's all part of the plan." She said. The confusion must have flashed in my eyes, she continued. "Peter already lost you once, he went berserk. How do you think he'll react now?" She asked, smiling widely.

"You want him to kill your army?" I asked, confused.

Feriatha laughed. "No, Dear, I want him to lose his wits, act rashly. If he doesn't think, the consequences will be great, and that's much more fun than just killing him."

My eyes widened. "No!" I shouted, but the goblin grabbed my arm, and dragged me with him. I went willingly, scanning the halls. No weapons, no windows, and only a few doors. We eventually reached a stairwell, where we descended. It grew darker as we climbed down. A dungeon.

We reached a long hallway lined with cells. Each was filled with satyrs, centaurs, animals, and other humans. I shivered. They all watched me, their gaze searching, seeing if I had a plan. I tried to explain with my eyes that I didn't come here as part of a plan, and that I couldn't help them.

"Get in." The goblin growled, his underbite showing large, yellow teeth. I straightened, and marched into my cell. As he locked the door, I shot daggers with my eyes. "Stay quiet, and maybe we'll feed you." I bared my teeth, and reached through the bars. He dodged, and shook his head.

I snarled, as he walked away. I sat against the far corner, resting my head against the wall. I closed my eyes, losing myself in thought. Peter, the girls, I had to get back. No matter what. And if Feriatha's plan works, Peter will come in here, hot-headed, not thinking straight. I sighed.

If six years of marriage taught him anything, it must be that with me, plan, strategy is the most important thing to consider. Plan, take out the enemy from a distance, then move into the frontlines. I shook my head, Peter was a swordsmen, he was brave, but careless when angry sometimes.

A single tear fell, if we both make it out of this, it would be a miracle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Peter**

I searched for days, following enemies, rather than killing them. They led nowhere. Feriatha must know I was searching. Eventually, I became lucky, as I saw a small fox wandering around. Suddenly, it was caught in a net. My eyes widened, as two goblins approached it, and cut the net, carrying it on their backs. The fox cried, I shuddered. Foxes were Anna's favorite animal. She claimed it was because they were cunning, swift.

I followed the goblins, until I saw a giant building in the background. I stared, in shock, at the size of the castle. It was pure black stone, shadows seemed to envelop it. This had to be it. A dark castle, for a dark queen. I shuddered, and felt for my sword.

I sighed, and moved silently down a hill, watching the goblins disappear. If I could save the fox, I would, but I had to save Anna first. I moved silently, staying among the trees, avoiding shadows where I could. Who knows what power Feriatha had? She could already move through shadows, and something tells me that's not all she could do.

I eventually made it to the castle. I searched the entire outside, only finding the front doors. No windows, no back doors. I sighed, and looked up, searching for ladders or steps on the roof. Bingo. Steps.

I searched the walls, and found, it really was stone. I carefully, and slowly, scaled the wall. Finding a surprising amount of finger and foot holds. Don't look down, I kept telling myself.

I finally reached a small walkway, leading to a lookout tower, and the roof. I climbed up, searching for the steps, and finding them quickly. I climbed the stairs, searching for windows, hatches, anything.

I reached a small door, on the roof. I smiled, and pulled it open. There were cobwebs, good, it hadn't been used for a while. I climbed down on a ladder, and saw it was pitch black in the room. I searched blindly, finding a small hand-held mirror. I kept searching, finding a small kitchen knife. I smiled, and shoved it in my boot.

I moved through the room, until I came across a flight of stairs. I climbed down, and found a door at the end. I opened it slightly, peeking out. The coast was clear. I unsheathed my sword, and creeped out of the door. I decided to take the hallway to the right. I moved silently, searching doors. Most of them were locked. I swore silently, and moved on.

I eventually came to large throne room. It was empty. I narrowed my eyes, scanning. Everything was in shadows, she could be anywhere. I moved across the room, standing behind the throne in the back. It was made of obsidian, and had what looked like smoke coming from it.

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes. After about five minutes, I heard a female voice. "Make sure you treat her well, we need to keep her alive to make our plan work." I knew that voice, Feriatha. I snarled, as she continued to speak. "Send more scouts out. We want to greet him when he arrives, he won't be more than a day. After all, if he really does love that girl, he'd do anything."

I heard footsteps retreat, and lighter footsteps make it's way to the throne. I heard the ruffle of skirts. I scowled, and raised my sword, spinning around the throne, my sword inches from her neck. I gasped, as I stared into Anna's face.

She shook her head frantically. She was tied up, and gagged. I lowered my sword, when suddenly what felt like a rock was thrown into my head. Anna's muffled scream rattled through my ears. I turned over, looking up at a grinning Feriatha.

"Oh, Peter, you're so predictable. At least you're little wife makes things exciting. You know, her second day here, she kept a fork. Not the knife, not the spoon, the fork, and stabbed my stomach. It hurt like hell, but it was interesting." She said, smiling. She glanced at Anna.

"She's a smart girl, which makes me wonder what she's doing with a guy like you?" She continued. I smiled, and spit blood.

"I've been asking myself that question every day for six years." I replied. She scowled, and stalked around me. I was still on the ground. I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Oh, no." Feriatha said, kicking my sword out of my hand. "You know, you ought to pay attention the next time Anna tells you a strategy for a war plan." She said quietly. I could see Anna was fuming, she was red with rage. Feriatha smirked. "If you both live long enough to do so."

I scowled, and kicked at her, and threw a fist. She merely stepped back. She sighed. "I'm bored." She said coolly. She snapped her fingers, and two goblins appeared from nowhere. "Take them to the cells. We'll see if they're cleverer by tomorrow." She said simply, the goblin grabbing me by the arms, and dragging me.

The other goblin grabbed Anna, who glared at Feriatha, who only smiled back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Anna**

They closed the doors, Peter in the cell next to me. After they left, I stared at Peter. I was angry he acted so rash, I could survive in here, I was tough. But he acted without thought, "he was predictable." I scowled, and ushered him over.

"Come here, let me see the wound." I said. Peter moved slowly, careful of his head. I saw red dying his beautiful blonde hair. I sighed, and parted the hair. He winced. "It's going to hurt." I said, as I explored his head. He only nodded, but winced again.

I moved his hair, and saw a gash almost on top of his head. I sighed. "It's not bad, but we need to keep an eye on it, or it will get infected." I said gently. I shook my head. "You should have seen the size of stone she hit you with. It was the size of your head. I thought you'd died." I said quietly. Peter slowly turned to look at me.

He took my hand, and kissed it, rubbing the blood off with his thumb. We stared at each other, and he smiled. Smiled. How could he do that? When he'd acted the way he did. I shook my head. "You're so stupid." I said.

He smiled again, and put his hand through the bars, cupping my cheek. "I know." He replied. "But you love me anyway."

A small smile played at my lips as I moved in. He moved too, meeting my lips halfway. I fought against my hands moving to his hair. I put them around his neck instead. He grabbed my face, and the kiss deepened. I had a feeling it would have gone further if we weren't in separate cells.

"Tell me all your theories about her." He spoke softly. A smile pulled my lips up, and I pulled back from him.

"Light. More specifically sunlight." I spoke quietly, in case anyone was listening. Peter moved in again, kissing me. I knew what he was doing, and it was genius. We were disguising our plotting as playful banter, flirting. "I've only seen goblins as guards in the castle. Everyday we get two meals, and everyday after breakfast she brings me upstairs, luring you here, but also testing my intelligence." I said in-between kisses.

Peter pulled back smiling. "And windows? Have you seen any?" He asked. I rubbed his back, moving impossibly closer to the bars.

"No." I said, batting my lashes. "Furthering my suspicion about sunlight. Why do you think she's never at a daytime battle?" I asked rhetorically. Our kisses intensified, and we were feeling each other.

Peter pulled back moving out of reach. "Don't worry. We'll figure out a way out of here." He said, licking his lips.

I smiled, his eyes were gleaming. He sat in the middle of the cell, to avoid touching his head to anything. "I know." I said softly. "And maybe when we do get out of here, we'll finally get rid of Feriatha."

Peter smiled back at me, and I turned, watching for our dinner, if that's what you could call what they gave us.


	29. Chapter 29

**Peter**

I loved my wife. Simple. I would do anything for her, but Feriatha had said I was "predictable". Well, it's Anna's job to make me less predictable. And if Feriatha thought us working together wouldn't get us anywhere, then she was mistaken.

The next morning, I could move my head, but it still burned, and I knew we had to leave fast if I would get this healed. Two goblins came to open our doors. Anna stood, and I followed her lead. The goblins "brought" us upstairs, in reality, they walked beside us. Anna still carried herself like a queen, and I smiled over at her. She glanced in my direction, and smiled back.

"So, Anna. What have you got for me today, I wonder?" Feriatha asked sarcastically. Anna raised her head. Feriatha smirked. "Tell me, what's another way to get into Peter's head?" She asked, glancing at me.

Anna pretended to think, then looked to me. "I'm sorry Peter," She began.

"Anna, what-?" I began, but she faced Feriatha and continued.

"He hates children. That's why we don't have any." She spoke confidently. Feriatha laughed, slapping her knee.

"Oh, Anna! I had no idea. I knew couples could have trouble, but I didn't think it was because Peter didn't want kids!" She laughed. I glanced at Anna, who kept a straight face. I followed her lead, and Feriatha glanced at me. "Okay, Peter, how do we get into Anna's head? I know she's clever, but I want to know what she hates, or what she's bad at. Everyone has a fault."

Anna faced me, her eyes hinting me. I considered. "Archery." I spoke, without a second thought. Anna's eyes had the sky in them, they were beautiful when she did that. Feriatha smiled wickedly. She snapped, and a tall, lean goblin appeared with two bows, arrows, and two targets.

"Anna, if you can beat my best archer, I'll give Peter medicine and a bandage for his wound. No strings attached." Anna narrowed her eyes as Feriatha spoke. "If you lose though, Peter doesn't get anything, it's not really risking much, but how long do you think Peter will last if that wound gets infected?" She asked.

Anna looked to me, her eyes worried. I nodded slightly. Anna turned back to Feriatha and nodded. "Very well, I accept."

Feriatha smiled, "Excellent, you can go first."

Anna's eyes widened. "But how do I know how good he is if I go first?" She asked.

Feriatha held up a hand, and Anna fell silent. "You won't." She said, "Grab a bow, and shoot."

Anna sighed, and grabbed a long, skinny bow. She grabbed a specific arrow, studying it. She was an expert, if she wanted to get the best shot, she needed a good arrow. She finally turned to the target, and knocked her arrow. She aimed, and exhaled deeply, letting the arrow fly.

There were three rings on the target, she shot on the second ring. I stared at her, why was she terrible all of a sudden? She turned to her opponent, observing every move. She had a plan. That's why she shot terrible.

The goblin shot, landing in the space outside the bullseye. Before Feriatha could speak, Anna whirled to me. I nodded. "Double or nothing!" She cried, staring Feriatha down. Feriatha narrowed her eyes.

"The terms?" She asked, carefully.

"I win, Peter gets the medicine, the bandages, and won't get hurt as long he's here. I lose," She glanced to me. My lips twitched. She saw, and turned back to Feriatha. "I lose this match, and you kill us both, then you only have three rulers to worry about." Feriatha's eyes went wide. She smiled.

"I don't see why not?" She replied.

"I go second." Anna said. A fire burned in Feriatha's eyes, but she nodded. The goblin stepped up, and repeated the exact same shot. Anna grabbed another arrow, not caring what it looked like. She was so confident she could do it with anything.

She took aim, exhaled, and shot. A bullseye, not only a bullseye, but dead center of the bullseye. Anna's lips gave a small smile. She turned, facing Feriatha. Her face was furious. "You lied!" She threw at me.

I shook my head. "I simply said Archery was a way to get into her head." Anna's eyes gleamed, apparently she hadn't thought of mentioning good things as "getting inside someone's head". I smiled at her. "Keep your promise."

Feriatha sighed, and snapped. Bandages appeared, as did medicine. A faint glow appeared around me, and Anna smiled at me. She glanced at Feriatha. I may not be able to be injured, but Anna was still fair game. I frowned.

"Take them away." Feriatha growled to the nearest goblin. He nodded, and took us back to dungeon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Anna**

We were thrown into our cells, and Peter didn't make a noise. I turned to him. I carried the bandages and medicine. Peter sat against the bars as I walked over. I smirked, "That was brilliant!"

I heard Peter give a soft chuckle, as I applied the medicine. He tensed, but didn't make a noise. I applied it gently, parting his hair. I finished, and grabbed the bandages. I wrapped his head, and tied it off.

I sat back, and admired it, nodding. "How does it feel?" I asked. Peter gently moved his head.

"Good." He answered, turning to face me. "You were amazing!" He said, smiling at me.

I blushed. "You thought of the idea." I replied. He shook his head.

"But I never could have beaten him. That's why you did terrible? You wanted to know how good he was. Then you were confident, so round two?" He asked.

I smiled, and he chuckled. "You're too smart for me, Anna." He replied.

I gave another small smile. "You were the one who thought of tricking her." Peter smiled.

"I'm only best at brute force." He answered. I shook my head, and gave him a gentle kiss.

Two days passed, before Feriatha called us back upstairs. We were dragged, and set down by the thrones. "I've thought of another challenge." She simply said, giving us a bored glance. She caught my eye however, and an evil glimmer shone on her face. "Something you won't beat, I'm sure." My eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Feriatha smiled. "If you hurt Peter, you get to go home. If not, you stay here. At least until another offer arises. God, I love playing with you!" She said, the last part was gleeful. I narrowed my eyes, and Peter stepped closer to me. Feriatha noticed.

"Oh, don't worry, Peter, you get to participate too." She said, although the look in her eye told me it wasn't what I thought it would be.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

Feriatha looked to me, and smiled. "You and Peter have to fight, you hurt him, you go home? Isn't that a good deal?"

Peter glanced to me, and I shrugged. I'm sure Feriatha had plans, but I was too focused on trying to read between the lines to notice the big picture. I sighed.

"Deal." I replied. Feriatha grinned, and snapped her fingers. Two swords and two daggers appeared. I grabbed the lighter one, Peter the other. We each took a matching dagger. I glanced to him, and Peter stood, his arms open. I glanced behind me, at Feriatha's grinning face.

"Something's not right." I said, raising my sword a little. "Peter?" I asked after I got no response. Suddenly a sword swung into mine. I gasped, and whirled my head to him.

His eyes were pure black, and his face was frozen in anger. I stumbled backwards. I stared at Feriatha, who was now cackling. This. This was her plan. Fight him, or die. "Stay here forever" is what she'd said. She meant in death. But if I only had to hurt him, why was she controlling him?

I shook my head, and dodged as his sword came at me again. I dodged, and ran, watching how he swung. Not at all like he taught me. He was swinging wildly, without reason. I bumped into a wall, and ducked, sliding away. The sword came inches from my face. I yelled, and sliced his arm, enough to provoke a small amount of blood to come.

But the wound healed. I stared in shock. "No fair!" I said, turning to Feriatha. She only smiled, as I ran, trying to slice Peter somewhere non-lethal. "He's healing!" I shouted to her.

"Oh, but you made him that way! I must say, it was hard coming up with a way to trick you. But I figured, I could use your own creativity against you." I sliced his calf, it closed up.

I groaned in frustration. "Damn it!" I screamed as Peter's sword made contact with my left arm. I dodged his second attack, and kicked him backwards. Feriatha laughed.

"What do you mean my own creativity?" I asked.

"Oh, Dear, don't you remember?" She asked. I scrunched my brows. My lungs were burning, and blood ran down my arm. Feriatha chuckled. "Our last bargain?" She prompted.

I gasped, and faced her for a second, seeing the venom in her gaze, as she saw I'd realized what she meant.

"That's right. You agreed that if you won, Peter couldn't get hurt as long as he's here." She said, chuckling. I cried out in frustration and pain. Peter, oh god.

I dodged, sliced, dodged, sliced. Eventually a plan formed. It was risky, I wasn't sure it would work. It could get both of us killed. I screamed, and bent to one knee, throwing the sword. It seemed to be in slow motion as the sword flew, landing, pinning Feriatha's shoulder to the throne. I whipped my head to Peter. His eyes cleared, and before he could react, I slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Ow!" He cried out, crumpling to the floor. I turned, facing Feriatha, pointing to Peter.

"He cried out in pain, I win!" I cried. Feriatha growled, and ripped the sword from her shoulder. Black blood, like the night sky, dripped from her wound. She grunted.

"I could kill you for this." She said, her eyes burning. I felt Peter shifting on the ground. After a second, her expression changed to thoughtful. "But it was clever. Wounding me to break my spell on him. I'll let you live, but you're going back downstairs." She said, snapping.

Two goblins appeared, and led us back to the dungeon.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Sorry this is so short guys, but the next few chapters are gonna be worth it, at least I think they will)**

 **Peter**

I held my face. I didn't feel the pain anymore. The "no injure spell" must still be in effect. We were locked up again, and Anna sat down. She winced as she moved her arm. I looked over at her. She tenderly rolled her sleeve up. Today, Feriatha had dressed us in battle clothes. Her arm was away from me, but I saw what fell from her arm, blood. She moved her arm, I could see the gash. It wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding steadily.

"Shit." She gasped, looking down at it.

I immediately removed the bandage around my head. "Anna." I said, gesturing her over. She glanced at me, then stared at my eyes for a second, before moving over. I gently wrapped her arm, being sure to cover it, blood stopped dripping on the floor. I knew how to handle sword wounds. But, how had she gotten it? "Anna, who did this?" I asked, anger lining my voice.

Anna stared at me in shock and wonder. "You don't remember anything?" She asked, her voice breathy. I shook my head, suddenly confused. "You did." She said, gazing at the bandage.

I laughed in disbelief. "No. I would never." I said. The look she gave me told me otherwise. "Oh, my god! Anna, I didn't know! How?" I stammered, moving closer to the bars.

"You were under her control. Your eyes were black, we fought, I held out, but you cut me." She said, glancing at her arm. "I couldn't hurt you because of the spell from two days ago. So I threw my sword at her. She was distracted enough for you to be released, and I slapped you." She said.

I nodded, that I remembered. She continued. "She didn't count it as a win though." She sighed, her back against our bars. I put my hand on her shoulder, offering comfort. She leaned her head back, and I ran my hand through her hair. "But what she doesn't know." She added. I froze, curious. "Is that I still have this." She said, reaching into her boot.

She pulled out a dagger, and my eyes widened. "I'm going to kill her Peter. It's going to be me, one way or another." She said, gazing longingly at the dagger. I bit my lip. Anna was smart, if I sought vengeance recklessly, she would do it smart, and that made it a hundred times more dangerous.

"Anna don't act rashly." I said carefully.

"Don't worry." She said softly, tilting her head. "I plan on making it "clever" in her words."

She turned to me. "Don't rat me out?" She asked, her voice innocent. I shook my head. I hated Feriatha as much as she did, if not more. "She stole me from my girls, from you, I won't let her get out of this alive."


	32. Chapter 32

**Anna**

I hid the dagger in my boot, I couldn't wait to use it. Even if I didn't kill her with it, I could hurt her. It must have been close to sunrise. The goblins came downstairs. They were early. Peter woke, and looked to me, his eyes questioning. I shook my head, and shrugged.

They opened the doors, one going into each. I stood, and waited for him to "lead" me out. I saw something flash, and hit the floor, as he threw a knife. I grabbed my dagger, and in one move, sliced his throat. I glanced to Peter, and saw that he had pinned the goblin to the floor. I walked through our open cages, and stabbed the goblin in the head.

Peter stood, and we walked out of the cages, looking around. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I think, Feriatha has gotten tired of playing with her food, she's hungry." Peter replied, glancing over his shoulder at me. I sucked in a breath, and we made our way to the stairs.

We moved, no one opposing us. We reached the throne room, it was empty. I subtly hid the dagger back in my boot, and we stepped forward, Peter taking the lead. I stayed barely a step behind him. We moved quietly.

Suddenly, ten goblins appeared, all armed, and growling. I gasped, and Peter pushed me back, throwing fists, and kicks. I grabbed my dagger, and moved between the goblins. Slicing here, there, and killing most in one blow.

Peter was currently facing three, unarmed. I killed as many as I could. I saw one had a small sword. I killed him, and took it. I sliced through one of the one's Peter was facing. He'd already killed one, I didn't want to know how. I knew I'd married a powerful man, but sometimes he seemed to push the boundaries between immortal and battle general.

I tossed Peter the sword, and he impaled the last goblin. We ran, and Peter grabbed my good arm. "Wait, follow me." He said. We ran for a while, moving down hallway after hallway. We ran past a door, but backtracked. The door was locked, and he cursed, bashing the lock with his sword hilt.

Ten more goblins appeared, armed to the teeth. My eyes widened, and Peter grabbed my arm, racing us up a flight of stairs. We emerged in a pitch black room. He felt his way past the room, and laughed. "Here we are." He said, pushing a hatch in the ceiling open.

I glanced behind us, hearing the growling of the goblins. Peter climbed up a ladder, and helped me up. Sunlight glared, it was far from sunrise in reality. It was probably two in the afternoon. The goblins emerged from the hatch, and Peter ran, taking me with him.

We ran a corner, down a walkway before I realized we were on the roof. I gasped, and stopped. Peter looked back. "Peter, we're on the roof!" I cried. He nodded.

"I know." He grabbed my hand, and we turned another corner. Another foot, and we'd be falling to our deaths.

"It's just here-" He said, before the goblins came around the other corner, and cornered us at the edge. I gasped, and clung to Peter. Falling, I hated the idea of falling. I climbed trees, and perches to shoot arrows, but not this. This was a death wish.

Peter swore, and looked around. He looked behind us, and leaned near me. "Jump." He whispered. I whipped my head to him.

"What?" I screeched. "Are you insane?" I asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, just not the brightest." He replied, turning to the edge of the roof. I gasped, and grabbed his arm. "Anna, it's either jump, or die." I glanced back at the goblins closing in, all of them were smirking.

"You mean die by goblins, or heights?" I asked.

He shook his head. Before I could react, he grabbed my hand, and jumped over the edge. I screamed, as I felt the roof disappear beneath me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Peter**

I wasn't dumb enough to jump off the roof to the ground. But, a tree was a safer bet. Anna screamed, and my eyes widened, as we fell into the tree.

Branches scratched my body, and I was thrown around, my limbs smacking into the tree's. I groaned, as I looked for Anna. She groaned too, her face scratched by the tree.

I reached for her. She jerked, and looked around wildly. "We're alive!" She said, amazement in her voice.

"Not if we don't run." I replied, descending the tree.

She followed, and we took off running. We went further into the woods on this side of the castle, and just kept running. Our breathing became strained. My muscles were aching, and my head throbbed, no doubt the spell had been broken since I left.

After a while, we heard horses, and shouts. Guards, they were chasing us. Feriatha wanted us dead for sure.

I looked to Anna, and saw she didn't have the dagger. She must have dropped it. We ran, until a horse blocked our path. I shoved Anna behind me, but saw who was on the horse.

"Ed!" I said, seeing my brother looking down at me.

"Peter!" He exclaimed, he got off the horse, and hugged me, then moved to Anna, careful of her arm. Anna smiled, but it faltered.

"They're chasing us." She said. Edmund nodded, and climbed back on his horse. "Peter!" Anna suddenly cried. "You're head, it reopened, the wound."

I felt my head, and felt a sticky substance coating my hair. I cursed. Anna sighed, "Edmund, take him. And someone get me a bow." She said, as a spare horse they'd brought was given to her. She mounted.

I stared at her, her hair was tangled, not curled, her face was covered in dirt and dust, and the bandage on her arm was red.

Someone handed her a bow and arrows, and she smiled lovingly at them. She tested it with her arm, holding the bow. Her face twisted, but she exhaled and nodded.

"We have to move." Edmund said. I nodded, and climbed on the horse behind him.

We rode off, and sure enough, not far behind, was a small cavalry from the dark castle. Anna urged her horse forward, and turned, holding her bow. She released an arrow, hitting a goblin right in the chest.

Humans also rode among the goblins, all just as fierce. Arrow after arrow was fired. Her horse passed ours, and she stared at me, as she turned to face the front of her horse.

I glanced behind us. "We have a camp. Not far from here. Soldiers, we can fight. Treat you guys." Edmund said.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

Anna was still firing arrows, avoiding our horse completely. Us moving didn't affect her aim at all. I wondered when she would run out of arrows, she had to be close.

Suddenly, a man rode in the opposite direction in front of us. He roared, and Anna shot an arrow, landing it right in his throat, her horse unfazed.

I was amazed just watching her. When another man came from the same direction, she reached back, but her eyes widened, and she swore loudly, throwing herself backwards against the back of the horse, as the man's sword passed where she was a moment ago.

She straightened, and Edmund, in one swipe, disemboweled the man. I smirked. I loved my family.

We reached a camp within the next few minutes, and Anna and I were ushered into a medical tent. Lucy wasn't there with her medicine, so Anna had to get stitches, as I did.

It hurt like hell.

Anna closed her eyes tightly as she was stitched. Apparently she had a thing against needles? I never knew that, but we didn't have many needles in Narnia.

We were told it would heal, but leave scars. We nodded, and heard the battle going on outside. The worst part about this day? The fact that they made us stay inside the tent, preventing us from fighting.


	34. Chapter 34

**Anna**

I sat in the study, holding Lorna. We'd arrived home two days ago, and Feriatha swore to see us on the battlefield tomorrow. The troops were being transferred to the battlefield, and we were discussing last minute plans. I was to lead along Susan with the archers. Close combat only if necessary. I agreed, and made sure the archers were stocked full on arrows, and there were extras.

I watched Peter look over final paperwork, his face twisted with concern. I set Lorna on the ground, and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his cheek, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He sighed, "I wish I could keep you from all of this." He said quietly.

"I know, but you need me out there." I replied. He nodded.

"I know, but that won't stop me from wishing you could stay safe." He replied, giving my forehead a kiss.

I released him, and walked over to Lorna. She'd gotten the hang of walking by now, so I took her hand, and lead her into the throne room. Elsie and Heidi were already in there, talking and playing with dolls and blocks they had, Heidi had a small book on her lap.

I smiled, and let Lorna wander over to the blocks, where she began to build a small temple, it seemed. I watched them play and laugh, and was overcome by a feeling of pride. I had made these, these small humans who were destined to rule this land; humans who were currently playing with blocks and reading two sentences at a time.

Edmund came into the throne room, and smiled at the sight. I smiled back at him, and he wandered over, sitting next to me on his own throne. We were silent before he said, "How are we going to keep them safe?" I knew he meant the girls, but I only shook my head.

"We were debating leaving them here, or sending them back to the regular world, until we win." I said. Edmund gaped at me.

"But, neither is perfect." He said. I nodded.

"I know, but we don't have many options. The battle is tomorrow, and we don't have the luxury of time." I replied.

We were silent again. "Susan could take them. Take them to a hideout." He offered. I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure. We need Susan, and we definitely need you and Lucy, so we can't send you off. Our best bet is keeping them here." I countered. He nodded grimly, watching the girls play on the floor.

I laughed bitterly, "What are we going to do? I can't lose them." I said softly.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll win, and they'll be fine. We can keep Aslan here, he can watch them." Edmund replied, staring at the main doors.

"I suppose that would be our best choice." I answered, nodding reluctantly. Edmund nodded back, and strode off to inform Aslan and Peter of the plan.

I gathered the girls, and brought them upstairs to their bedroom. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow when Aslan tells you to do something, do it, alright? He's going to watch you for a little while." I said softly, tucking my oldest girls in.

"I'll see you soon, but Mom and Dad have somewhere to be." I continued, kissing each of their foreheads. They nodded, and quickly fell asleep. I moved over to Lorna's cradle. "Goodbye my sweet girl. I can't wait to see you grow up." I said, kissing her forehead.

I left the room, and went to my own. Peter wasn't there yet, so I crawled into bed, and fell asleep, knowing I needed every bit of sleep for tomorrow. We were leaving before dawn, and would arrive about a half an hour after sunrise. I fell asleep tossing and turning, and only woke up when Peter woke me to tell me we were leaving soon.

I dressed in flexible pants, and a plain white shirt, with a brown vest. I wore black boots, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my bow, and strapped a sword to my side, with a dagger in my boot.

Peter was ready, and we walked to the girls' room. We cracked open the door, and peeked inside.

We admired them, then left, heading for our horses. We mounted, and I glanced at Peter, who was already watching me. I offered a small smile, as we left the castle grounds, heading for the battle that would determine the future of our kingdom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Peter**

We rode for hours until we reached the battlefield. We found that Feriatha's army was actually waiting for us, and this time, we had the same numbers as her army. Anna rode off with Susan to the archers' perch. We had a plan, but it was risky. The sun was just rising, and as I gazed across the field, I found my focus on a woman in all black armor. Feriatha had actually come to face us on the field.

I glanced at our army, and drew my sword. Edmund was there, and he glanced at me, nodding. I took a deep breath, and yelled, "Charge!"

Everyone on both sides, took off at a sprint. The armies met in the middle, and arrows flew, impaling both enemies and allies. _The enemy has archers then._ Mostly there were goblins and humans on the enemy team, but some animals and other creatures were mixed in.

I rode in on my horse, but after about 15 minutes, it fell out from under me, and I had to fight on foot. I sliced through enemy after enemy, unable to locate any of my family, or Feriatha. I stabbed a goblin, and grimaced. This goblin had taken the form of a young boy, but changed back when it died. I shook my head.

Being a parent, and staring at this thing that took on the appearance of a child, was murdering my mind. I shook my head again, clearing the thought away. I continued through, until I met up with Edmund.

"Ed! Do you know where Feriatha is?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since before the battle." Edmund said. I nodded, and I turned, stabbing a goblin that was about to hit Edmund. I stood, my back against Edmund's, and we cut through a small group of goblins and humans, with one wolf.

I glanced skyward, and noticed less and less arrows were being fired. I cursed, that meant Anna would be in close-combat soon if she wasn't already. But I trained her, and I knew this wasn't the first time she'd been through something like this.

I moved away from Edmund once he got his bearings, and helped a number of others with enemies. I turned just in time to avoid a flying dagger, and faced my new enemy. A man, about my age, was wearing black armour with grey swirls on it.

I'd never seen this man before, but he seemed familiar. I lunged, and he struck with more daggers he'd pulled out of his boots. He parried every attack I made, and eventually, I spun, striking him in the back before he could react.

The man gasped, and blood pooled in his mouth. I turned to see his face better, and saw he looked a lot like me actually. I was confused, but the man turned into a goblin before I could make sense of it.

I stumbled backwards, and shut my eyes tightly, opening them again quickly so not to be caught off guard. That was possibly one of the weirdest things I'd experienced, and I lived in a world most thought to be imaginary, if they even knew of its existence.

I turned around, and saw that the archers had indeed, come down from their perch, and were engaging in combat. I saw Susan and Anna sticking together, defending each other. I was relieved, but I didn't have time to stand around and relax. I needed to find Feriatha, and fast, before someone I cared about got hurt.

I scoped out the battlefield, and saw a figure in all black, shadows moving around her, and her throwing people aside, or choking them with night. I'd found my target.

I moved forward at a steady pace, and killed anyone who stood in my way, unless I knew the face. I killed goblins and humans alike, and even a few animals.

I made my way across the field, and thought about the plan. I wanted to kill this woman now! But, Anna had made it very clear I couldn't act rashly, or the entire plan would be ruined. Instead, I followed my role, and threw a dagger at Feriatha.

It grazed her arm, and she turned, scowling. Instead of blasting me to bits, and throwing me aside, she stalked forward, calmly, and terrifyingly.

"Ah, Peter. I was afraid you wouldn't come. But then again, you are predictable, and you defending your kingdom is pretty predictable. Where's your darling wife? Is she alive? Oh, I do hope so, I'll enjoy torturing her." Feriatha smiled coldly. She chuckled, and stood in front of me.

I prayed that Anna had noticed where I was, and would commence the plan.

"Oh, she's well. She's off killing your minions ten at a time. I mean, you have seen her shoot a bow and arrow, right?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even, though if it shook, I wouldn't have been able to tell if it was from fear, or anger.

"You know, it really is a shame I'll have to kill everyone. If you had just taken my offer when I first suggested it, we wouldn't be in this mess." Feriatha said, for a moment, she sounded as if she was truly sorry, but I knew she was just trying to get into my head.

I scowled, "I would never just hand over my throne, much less marry you to do that. You are nothing but a shadowy coward who thinks she can rule the world, but all you do is stay inside of your dark, depressing castle."

Feriatha sighed, "Peter, you know nothing. You don't know how powerful I am, and you don't know how capable I am of ruling a nation."

I chuckled coldly, "Ah, but you have no real evidence or examples."

Feriatha scowled, "You want me to show you? Fine."

Feriatha took a step back, and suddenly she was in a whirlwind of shadows. It caused the wind around us to move as a tornado would, but weaker. I was almost knocked over, but I widened my stance, and looked for the closest opening.

I saw a small space and braced myself, lunging through the opening. To my surprise, I made contact, and tackled Feriatha to the ground. Feriatha screamed, and tried to bat me way. I wrestled with her, and tore off her helmet, exposing her to the sun.

She screamed even louder, and tried to cover her face with her hands. She struggled, and with a burst of shadow, threw me off of her. I grunted as I landed 50 feet away, and sat up. Feriatha stood, and reached for her helmet, but a dagger flew past her hand, and she retreated.

Anna ran over, and kicked the helmet away. She scowled down at Feriatha, forced her head up. Feriatha scowled back at Anna, her face bright red, and smoking. Anna smirked, and by the time I got over there, she'd started speaking.

"I knew I'd kill you. And now I can only say, 'Who's the predictable one now?'" Anna growled. Feriatha hissed, and tried to strike at Anna, but Feriatha's face seemed to be melting.

Anna nodded at me, and I tore of Feriatha's body armor. Anna pulled a dagger out of her left boot, and leaned close to Feriatha. "See you in Hell." Anna said, and stabbed Feriatha in the heart.

I watched in both fascination, and uneasiness, as Feriatha dissipated into nothing but smoke, and ruined armor. Anna sighed, and tossed away the dagger. She turned towards me, and did the last thing I expected. She cried.

I moved over to her, and wrapped my arms around her as she crumpled to the ground. I kneeled, and held her close, as she released heavy sobs. "Shh, it's okay. It's over now. We can go home, we can see our beautiful daughters, we can live our lives."

Anna stopped crying, and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I was so consumed by anger just then. And now I killed her, and I-" She hiccuped, and I shook my head.

"It's okay. It's done now. Let's go home, okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

I stood, holding onto her, and we walked back towards a medical tent that was set up. We walked inside, and saw Edmund on a stretcher, flirting with a pretty nurse who was tending to him. She laughed, and blushed, flirting back.

I smiled, and glanced around, noticing Susan and Lucy helping others. I glanced down at Anna, and kissed her forehead. She leaned into me, and sighed. "I love you." She said, and just then I knew I'd never heard a more beautiful sentence.

"I love you too."

(Hey guys! This is the last chapter! But I actually have 2 Epilogues for this story! Thank you do much for the support, I can't believe this story has over 5 thousand views! Thank you so much. I hope you are willing to stick through with this story for 2 more 'chapters'. Also I have a poll up on my profile, hopefully it works, it pertains to the story, I promise.)


	36. Chapter 36

**Anna- 3 Years Later**

I screamed, and clung to Susan's hand. I'd given birth to three girls already, but this child would be the death of me. I pushed, practicing the breathing tactics I'd learned over the past 3 pregnancies.

I pushed one final time, and heard a baby's cry. I gasped, and laughed weakly. Susan grinned as Lucy cleaned the baby. "It's a boy!" Susan cried.

I smiled, and Lucy brought the baby over. I gazed down at my son. "Tell the others they can come in now." I said.

Lucy went to the door, and spoke, barely finishing her sentence before my big family burst in. Peter and my daughters rushed over to the bed. Edmund and his new wife Jasmine walked in next with their son Samuel, who was a year old.

Peter walked over, and before he could ask, "It's a boy." I said, grinning up at him.

Peter laughed in disbelief. "Wow. A boy, I didn't think it was possible." Peter joked, earning an eye roll from me.

I smiled softly as I handed the baby to Peter. "What do you think we should name him?"

Peter stared in amazement at the small child in his arms. That look appeared every time I'd given birth. He was always shocked that he had a small child to care for. "I think...Edward, like Edmund, but the baby can still be himself. Edward James Pevensie."

I smiled, and gazed at the baby, my daughters waiting patiently to get a view of their new baby brother. Heidi was 9 now, Elsie was 7 and Lorna was 4. They had wide eyes as they took in their new sibling.

Peter showed them, and Lorna laughed giddily. "I have a little brother!" She squealed.

"Yeah, but now you're not the baby of the family anymore." Heidi pointed out. That was enough to wipe the excitement from Lorna's face.

"Yes I am." Lorna said, Heidi shook her head, and Elsie nodded.

"When you were born I was 3, I was the baby until you came along." Elsie said, poking Lorna. Lorna laughed, and shoved Elsie away. "Three wonderful years."

Heidi raised a brow, "Well, I am, and always will be the oldest, so ha! Privileges to the oldest."

Both Lorna and Elsie stuck their tongues out at Heidi, who laughed in reply.

"I can teach the baby to run!" Lorna said.

"I can teach him how to hunt and fight!" Elsie exclaimed.

"I can teach him to read." Heidi stated.

The girls argued for a few minutes about who would teach the new baby what, before he started crying.

Lorna looked offended, as she scowled at the baby. "What is that?" She asked, covering her ears.

"He's crying. He probably doesn't like the sound of your voice." Heidi said.

"Hmph, be quiet." Lorna scolded Heidi, as Heidi smirked.

"How about all three of you go out into the hallway so you don't upset the baby again?" I suggested.

The girls looked upset, but they agreed, and left the room. Edmund, Jasmine, Susan, and Lucy gathered around, gazing down at Edward, who had stopped crying.

I smiled softly as I took the baby back from Peter. As we all watched this gurgling, giggling baby, I knew that this was going to be a whole new adventure on its own. Now that we had a moment of peace, perhaps I could raise these children to live an almost normal life. But we were in Narnia, and what fun would it be, if life was completely normal?


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonus Epilogue**

 **Peter - 20 Year Later**

I walked with Anna as I glanced at the papers in my hand. Narnia has been prosperous for the past 20 years, and I couldn't be prouder. I studied the recorded numbers, and grinned, passing it to Anna. She smiled as she read it.

"Peter, this is great!" Anna said, kissing my cheek. "I'm so glad we're able to help this land."

"Well, none of this would have happened if you hadn't come here with me all those years ago." I commented.

She smiled softly at me, "Was it really almost 30 years ago?" She asked, amazement lacing her voice.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it was, and I couldn't be more thankful." Anna's smile faded, and she seemed to go back to a far away place. "What's wrong?" I asked, freezing mid-step.

Anna sighed, "This has been more than I could ever ask for, but….don't you ever think about going back?"

I sighed too, "Yes, sometimes. But we have so much longer to live here." I replied.

Anna shook her head. "Peter, the kids are grown, Narnia is doing so well...I think we should go, while we can still leave feeling prideful."

I gazed at her. "You really think so?" She nodded.

"Peter, it's time. We have another life, 30 years ago in another world. We can't forget about it." She said, gently placing her palm on my cheek.

I sighed again, "I suppose you're right."

Anna smiled, "I always am." I chuckled, and kissed her. "Let's go tell the others." Anna suggested, and I nodded.

When we told Edmund, Lucy and Susan, they were all surprised. Edmund looked at his wife, his eyes wide and wild. I felt a pang of guilt, how could I ask him to leave his wife? She can't come with, she'd be the same age, not a teenager like we would be.

Susan and Lucy agreed, and went to say their goodbyes. Edmund turned to his wife. "Jaz, I'm- I'm so sorry. But- I- I have to go. I wish you could come with, but-" He stammered, tears in his eyes.

Jasmine shook her head, and rested her forehead against Edmund's. "No, no," She said with her thick accent. "Edmund, you must go. You gave me a wonderful 23 years. I can't thank you enough. I'll stay here, and watch over the children." She said, she glanced at me and Anna, "All of them." She added.

I smiled, and nodded my thanks. I glanced at Anna, and saw she had tears in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"The children." She choked out, her lip trembling.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her. "You said so yourself, they'll be fine. We raised them right, they'll be okay."

She nodded, but I knew she was doubting herself.

We traveled to the tree that was our original portal, and saw our four children lined up by it. They all had tears in their eyes, but they were smiling.

Heidi was 29, and was married, expecting her first child. She was the most intelligent of our kids, and I felt completely safe leaving Narnia in her hands. She hugged us tightly, "Thank you." She whispered, "Good luck." We bid her goodbye, and she stepped back.

Elsie was 27, and currently single, but she was always flirting with a local huntsman's son. She was our warrior, and took after her mother with her bow and arrow skills. "Mom, Dad," She began, voice cracking. Anna gave a weak laugh, and hugged her tightly. "I love you, so much." She said, and then she stepped aside.

Lorna was next, she was 24, and was not married, but in a committed relationship. She was the personality of the family, and she was almost a perfect mix of Anna and I. "Mom, Dad-" Her voice broke, and tears started flowing. We rushed forward to hug her, and she eventually quieted. "I wish you didn't have to leave, but- but you have to, and I understand. Thank you, I'll miss you so, _so_ much." We assured her we felt the same, and she stepped away, leaving Edward.

Edward was 20, single and was so much like me it hurt sometimes. He was trying to remain strong, but I could see through it. "Thank you both so much. I wouldn't be the man I am without you." He said, I shook my head, and moved forward, hugging him tightly. He let out a sob, and hugged back. He released me, and moved to Anna, embracing her. "I love you, never forget us, okay?" He said, smiling weakly.

Anna laughed too, "How could we?" She asked rhetorically. Everyone laughed weakly. I glanced at Edward, and smiled, he smiled back, and I was suddenly struck with a memory from 23 years ago.

 _I was on the battlefield, facing a goblin from Feriatha's army. I stabbed it, and it looked like me….._

No...not me. Edward. As I looked at Edward, I realized that goblin had taken on his form. I shuddered, but kept my mouth clamped. It wasn't the time or place to reveal that revelation.

The children all stepped back. They lined up, and Anna and I took them in while our siblings walked through the tree to the other side.

"I love you all, so much. Never forget that. Make us proud, and never give up hope. Remember the stories we've told you. Learn from our mistakes, but don't be afraid to make your own, it's how you grow as a person." Anna said.

I smiled, "You've already made us so proud, we'll be together eventually again, and I can't wait to hear all about your lives then. Until we meet again, I love you, all of you." I said, drawing tears from my kids, but they smiled, saying 'I love you', back.

I turned towards the tree, and grabbed Anna's hand. I glanced down at her, and found her already staring at me, smiling. I leaned down, and kissed her, and together we walked through the tree.

* * *

I blinked as I woke up next to the tree. I glanced at the people around me, and gasped at my siblings' younger appearances. So it had worked, we were back. I turned, and glanced to my right, noticing a girl with curly blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to hold the sky in them. I grinned broadly, it's been a while since I'd seen her this way, but I would never forget what she looked like.

Anna glanced at me, and gasped, seemingly noticing the same thing about me. She smiled, and shot up, planting a kiss on my lips. We seperated, and I chuckled.

"Anna, we're back in our world, you can't be going around kissing me like that." I scolded playfully.

"Not our world, this isn't our world. Our world is Narnia, not Earth." She corrected, and I smiled softly.

We stood, and glanced down at our boarding school through the trees. I grabbed Anna's hand, and she squeezed my hand in return. I glanced down at her, and smiled again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am really looking forward to spending another life with you." I whispered to her.

Anna glanced up at me, grinning wickedly. "Me too, if I say 'yes' to any future engagements."

I smiled softly, and she smiled back. "Well, then we'll have to wait a few years to see."

Anna leaned into me, "I guess we will." She said.

Edmund smiled sadly, and I gave him a soft smile. "Come on," I said, turning back to Anna, "we still have classes to get back to."

Anna smiled, clinging to my arm. "Gladly."

I smiled down at her, and knew that we would be together for many years to come, starting a new adventure, grander than any in Narnia. I made my way back to the school, Anna on my arm, looking forward to another life together.


End file.
